


Clarity

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: A brief AU Julexis story.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
________________________________________________

"This is a real honor, Alexis. You should agree to do it," said Nikolas.

"I can't leave Danny and Sam right now. The Leukemia and Lymphoma Society's Charity Gala is 3,000 miles away in San Francisco. What if something happens to Danny while I'm gone? What if Sam needs me?"

"Then you can fly home. I'll give you the Cassadine Jet."

"Nikolas, they've only asked me to speak at the gala because you donated so much money in Danny's name."

"If that was the case, they would've asked me to speak instead of you. Alexis, you're a cancer survivor. Your grandson is very ill. You are eloquent and persuasive. You can convince a large group of very rich people to donate all their money to a worthy cause."

Alexis shook her head. "I can't leave Danny right now. The chemo has been too hard on him."

"This round of chemo will be over by the time the gala rolls around. It's a month away."

"It's a great cause. The only cause that I would consider undertaking right now, but..."

"Mom!" Sam's voice could be heard from outside the lake house. Alexis jumped up as Sam came running through the door.

"Is Danny ok? Where is he?" asked Alexis, panic setting in.

"He's at home with Monica. He's fine."

Alexis took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Spinelli uncovered some old records that were deleted from the San Francisco Police Department. Julian Jerome's fingerprints. He was a bystander in a liquor store hold-up. The records were deleted shortly after, but Spinelli says nothing electronic is every really gone."

"So there was a cover-up? That's not unusual in the mob."

"It happened in 1995."

Alexis felt her stomach clench. "But he died in 1990."

A smile spread across Sam's face and she shook her head. 

"Danny has another chance?" Her hands flew up to her mouth in shock. 

"We just need to find him. The records had an address."

Nikolas put a hand on his aunt's shoulder, "It looks like you're going to make it to that gala after all."


	2. A Break In the Clouds

A Break In the Clouds

________________________________________________

 

Julian was sitting in a cloud. Literally. The San Francisco fog glowed with the city's lights desperate to break through. The city sounds seemed muted alongside its visibility.

He thought the setting an apt analogy for the course of his life. He felt a fog surrounding him indefinitely. As long as he paraded around as Derek Wells, he would never been seen clearly. He missed being Julian Jerome.

It had been over two decades since he assumed the identity of Derek. Only one person on Earth ever called him by his given name anymore. 

"Julian, come on," said Ava. "I can't be late for this exhibit. I'm hosting it, for goodness sake."

"Sorry," said Julian. He tore his gaze away from the view of the city. "Let's get going."

"Thanks for stepping in as my escort last minute. I can't believe my date had the audacity to contract the flu on this of all evenings."

"The nerve."

Julian shut off the lights to his office and followed Ava to the elevator. On the ride down, Ava asked, "What's got you so melancholy?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"You�re just as loquacious as our father."

"If you're looking for loquacious, you should've known better than to invite me."

"Touche. Seriously, though, what's got you down?"

"You ever get tired of Frisco? The fog? The cold?"

"The Paris of the West? No, not at all. But I suspect the culture is more suited to me than you."

Julian nodded.

"Are you missing New York?"

He shrugged.

"Why not go back? I know you've purchased several subsidiaries in Manhattan and Port Charles."

"Our father and I made a lot of enemies on the East Coast. They have long memories."

They walked out of the elevator and out of the building to a car Julian had waiting for them.

"Come on, brother. It's been decades," said Ava sliding over in the back seat to make room for Julian. "You have a new face and a new life. No one would know it's you. Even if they did, no one would care. All the old gangsters are dead or rotting in prison."

"Including our siblings."

"Yes, including them. Wait...You're not thinking of getting back into Daddy's business, are you?"

"No. God no. I make far more money legally than I ever did in the upstate New York mafia."

"So what's stopping you from making a change?"

He knew exactly what was stopping him. If he went as Derek Wells, he'd still be living in the same fog as he was in San Francisco. But if he went as Julian, he'd risk everything he'd built. Not all their enemies were gone from Port Charles. He just received word Duke Lavery was alive and well and apparently chummy with Sonny Corinthos.

Julian was grateful Ava dropped her question with his lack of response. 

"Why is this exhibition in Union Square?" asked Juliain. He wasn't thrilled about spending the evening outside.

"It's a sculpture artist. An elemental one. Water sculptures, fire, wind, earth. Not only would it be a logistical nightmare to find an indoor display suitable for these pieces, but that would be contradictory to the artist's message about nature."

"Union Square isn't exactly what I would call a natural setting."

"Well, it's more natural than my gallery. Quit griping, Julian. You are sounding even more like Daddy tonight than usual. You must be stressed."

"Humpf." Unfortunately, she was right.

Julian dutifully played his brotherly role during the show, though no one was supposed to know they were brother and sister. He escorted Ava to the square. He glad-handed potential buyers. On several occasions, he even flirted with a couple of the women who were too rich and too lonely for their own good in order to get Ava some higher bids.

He even thought of going home with one of the women. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid. But his head really wasn't in it. 

Maybe he was depressed. He was a vital man with a healthy libido. It had been months since he had sex, and he hardly cared. More than one woman had thrown themselves at him. The most excitement he'd felt in the last year had been when he acquired an up-and-coming online magazine out from under Viacom. It was a big win for him, but even then, the excitement only lasted a few days.

"Brother, get that mopey look off your face," Ava whispered. "You're not encouraging buyers."

He just rolled his eyes, as big brothers were wont to do.

"Fine, if you're going to be a sour grape, go wait for me at the St. Francis. I shouldn't be much longer."

Thank goodness, thought Julian. He needed a drink. He gave Ava a kiss on the cheek before leaving to cross the street to the closest hotel. 

The Westin St. Francis was Julian's favorite hotel in San Francisco. A beautiful blend of old world and modern design. The hotel had a rich history, and being located in Union Square, catered to high-end travelers and business people.

Julian couldn't help but look around when he entered the lobby. The enormous marble pillars were stunning. His eyes were on the ornate ceiling as he walked toward the hotel's famous Clock Bar.

He didn't see the young woman on the phone in front of him until it was too late...

"Ow!" she yelled, dropping her phone on the floor. She scrambled to pick it up. "Danny? Danny, can you hear me? Sorry, baby, I dropped the phone. Sleep tight for Grandma Monica. I love you. Good night."

She hung up the phone and stared irritably at Julian. 

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't see you. I was looking at the ceiling."

The girl glanced up to see what the fuss was about. She didn't look like the kind of person who cared what the ceiling looked like. 

Her hair was dark, and her eyes nearly the same color.

"It's fine," she said, frustrated.

"I didn't break your phone, did I?"

She softened. "No, really. It's fine. The truth is, I wasn't looking where I was going either. I was talking to my son and didn�t see anything else."

Julian smiled. The girl seemed to have the potential to be sweet, if not a bit severe. Her expression looked like someone was dying.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do," he said.

"Just forget it. No harm done."

"Ok then. Have a good evening."

"You, too."

She walked briskly to the elevator, this time with her eyes on the people around her. Julian made it the rest of the way to the bar without another incident. 

He went straight to the bartender to order his bourbon before looking for a place to sit in the lounge-style bar. With the drink in hand, he scanned for an empty seat in the crowded room. But as far as he could see, there were no empty tables and all the modern sofas and lounge chairs were taken. 

His eyes stopped on a lovely woman sitting at the end of a sofa. Fortuitously, a chair stood empty across from her. She was looking sad and anxious as she sipped a glass of wine. The golden lighting in the dark room made it look as though her olive skin was glowing.

As if she could feel him watching her, a set of dark, brown eyes looked up, much like the ones he just saw in the lobby. Except these eyes looked familiar. They were sharp, observant eyes, scrutinizing the world around her. Studying her for a moment, he tried to place where he'd met her before. It was like having a name on the tip of his tongue. It couldn't quite come to him. 

Dear God, she was lovely. A compulsion tore through him to ease her distress and put a smile on her face. That compulsion had him walking to her table. Their eyes never left each other. He realized he was standing over her staring. 

She didn't wear a ring.

"Hello," she said, her voice betraying her nerves.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but have we met before? You seem so familiar to me."

"I don't think we have."

"I'm Derek. Derek Wells." He held out a hand.

"Alexis Davis." She delicately placed her hand in his. He didn't shake it, but rather held it for a moment.

"Are you from out of town?"

"New York. You?"

"I live here in the city." He finally released her hand. "I'm just waiting on my sister." Oh God. That was his first time slipping on his identity in over twenty years! Derek Wells didn't have a sister.

It must've been her beauty throwing him off. Her dark hair had pretty highlights. Another of his compulsions arose to run his fingers through her locks, but he had to inhibit that one for the moment.

"Would it be a bother if I sat with you? Or is there a Mr. Davis due to arrive?"

"No. By all means," she gestured at the chair.

"You know, it wasn't a line. You really do look familiar. I just can't place it."

She flushed and gently shook her head. Alexis seemed flattered by his attention, and maybe even surprised. That was mind-boggling to him. She was so beautiful, she couldn't have gone through life without having to endure similar looks of admiration from other men. He looked at the elegant line of her neck and wished he could touch her there.

"Is your sister traveling from out of town?" she asked, no doubt wondering what he was doing in the hotel.

"No, she's conducting some business in the square. She sent me here because I looked bored and was driving away customers. She said I looked mopey."

"Really? You hardly look mopey to me."

"That's because I just found a cure for the ailment."

"The drink?" she pointed at the bourbon.

"No, not the drink," he said, staring in her eyes. He smiled as she squirmed in her seat. "Are you in town long?"

"No, hopefully not," she said. His face fell. She continued, "We have an urgent family problem in New York. The quicker this trip the better."

"It must be some important business to pull you away from your family."

"It's hopefully a resolution to our family problem."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" he asked, not sure why. He didn't even know what the problem was, and he typically liked to avoid other people's family drama.

"No, I don't think so. My daughter and I are pretty capable. We have some leads we plan on exploring in the morning."

"Tracking down leads? What do you ladies do for a living? You're not police officers, are you?" he chuckled.

"No, my daughter is a private investigator and I am an attorney."

"Impressive. You're probably right. I'm sure you are far more capable than a run-of-the-mill businessman in tracking down leads."

"Unless you can find a bone marrow donor for my grandson, I don't think there is much you can do."

"Bone marrow donor? He's sick?"

"Leukemia. We're here trying to hunt down some family members to get tested. We've run out of options."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. How old is he?"

"One year old."

"A baby."

Tears threatened to form in her eyes. He wished he could find a way to help her. She blinked them back.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too. Probably not what you expected to talk about when you came over."

"You looked preoccupied. I thought something might be wrong. I guess I was hoping I could distract you from it."

"I appreciate the distraction. These last few months have been difficult for our family."

"Is there a significant other that might get jealous of my feeble attempts at distraction?"

She shook her head, "I just ended a relationship a couple of months ago, so no one would have any feelings about it either way."

"That surprises me."

"Why would that surprise you?"

"You're so beautiful. You must have men losing their minds over you."

She laughed, "Hardly. It would take a very certain kind of man to lose his mind over me."

"I wonder why that is?" he thought aloud. "They're intimidated, I bet."

"Intimidated? By what exactly?"

"You've got the intelligent, professional, independent woman thing going on. It's sexy as hell, but for most of my sex, terrifying."

"Wonderful. Men look at me and feel terror," she laughed. 

He laughed, too. "They should. They're not good enough for you."

She tilted her head, smirking at him, "Are you saying you are good enough for me?"

"I'm certainly not good enough for you, but I've got a habit of wanting things out of my reach."

Alexis seemed to lose her breath, "You want me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted anything more.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"A whole lot of reasons. But if you want to boil it down to one..."

"Please do."

"You're sexy as hell."

"And you're not terrified or intimidated by me as you seem to think other men would be?"

"No, I'm not threatened by a strong woman. I find you very attractive."

Alexis sipped liberally from her glass of wine. "I must confess, Derek, you've succeeded in your efforts at distraction."

Frustration struck him at her use of his pseudonym. He wanted to hear his real name from her lips. The need for closeness overpowered him. He moved from his seat across from her and sat next to her on the sofa. He kept a gauge on her reaction as he closed the space, making sure her quick breaths and racing heart were from pleasure and excitement, and not fear.

"Oh, Alexis, I haven't even started trying yet."

His face was inches from hers. She was giving a look that let him know she wanted him, too. His heart was racing in anticipation. 

"I, I should really be, um, focused on my grandson," she stuttered.

"I'm sure he's all you've been focused on for months. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone focus on you for a little while?"

She audibly sighed as she gazed at him from under her long, dark lashes. And for a moment, as her deep, brown eyes stared into his, the fog he carried with him cleared. He saw himself sharply reflected in her dark irises. 

He moved his hand to her cheek; his hand large enough that his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulled her closer to him. He closed the space and pressed their lips together. Her lips were soft and tender. A familiar flowery scent overtook his nose. Strange, she wasn't wearing flowery perfume. 

A shock ran through him as her lips moved against his, and the sensations overpowered his brain. A moan escaped him, muffled between their lips. He didn't expect such a strong reaction in himself to a kiss. His other hand reached to grasp her face, and he held this beautiful woman's head in his hands as their mouths opened and their tongues connected. 

He knew her. They'd done this before. He could feel it in his body, though his mind wouldn't let him remember. Every taste, every touch, every sound was familiar. It was like he finally found something he never knew he was looking for.

When the thought of laying her back on the sofa and wrapping her legs around him crossed his mind, he thought it time to move to a more private setting. He released his lips from hers, but didn't pull away. "Are you sharing a room with anyone?"

Her head nodded in his hands. "My daughter."

"I live across town if you want to head there."

She shook her head. "Let's just get room," she said, breathless. He pulled her in for another kiss. Only the anticipation of what was to come could separate his lips from her again. 

"Come," he said. He left cash on the table for her drink and led her out of the bar. 

 

__________________________________________

 

Carlos Rivera watched as his target left the bar with a companion. One he recognized. He pulled out his phone and made a call. 

"Hey boss, guess who ran into each other at the St. Francis and are getting a room together? Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis."

"Are you sure it's Jerome? You said you hadn't seen him since he had surgery."

"He looks just like the picture you showed me. And we were friends for years when Victor was running things in Port Charles. Some things about a person just don't change."

"So he's with Alexis? Does she know who he is?" said the voice on the other line. 

"Doesn't look like it. He just came into the bar, sweet talked her, and swept her off her feet."

"Do you think Jerome knows anything about our plan?"

"Not that I'm aware. He's been out of the game since he was allegedly killed, right?"

"Must be a coincidence."

"Must be."

"Is he going to be a problem for you?"

Carlos exhaled irritably, "With what I've got on the line? Absolutely not. Don't insult me."

"Good. You've got two days before the gala on Saturday night. The WSB transport is set for Monday. I'm ready in the tunnels at Wyndemere. By Monday, you should get your reward, and head back to Puerto Rico with your beautiful Sabrina and little Teddy. Our plan is coming together."

"And when this is over, if you need help eliminating the old dragonlady and her pet snake, please keep me in mind. I'll give you a excellent rate for my services. This one is personal."

"I'll keep that in mind. For now. Focus on the plan. Get all your pieces and men in order for Saturday. Then we can talk about your revenge." The line abruptly went dead. 

Carlos watched the couple get a room key from the front desk. By the way his old friend was attending to the lovely Ms. Davis, Carlos could see Julian was smitten. Carlos wondered if Julian would end up being her plus one to the charity gala on Saturday. That would make things a bit more interesting.


	3. Surprises

Surprises

________________________________________________

 

The most delicious scent filtered through her dreams before she woke. As she opened her eyes they landed on a room service tray by the bed. She realized the scent in her dream was real, and even more enticing than her unconscious brain sensed. 

She felt a hand trace the back of her neck down her spine. The touch made her quiver. And suddenly she lost awareness of the food next to her. 

She turned around to find Derek smiling down at her. He was sitting in bed with his laptop open composing an email.

"Good morning, Alexis," he said. She flushed, embarrassed she spent the night with a man after knowing him all of twenty minutes. His hand ran over her cheek as he chucked, "This is cute. After everything we did to each other last night, I didn't expect you to be shy."

She finally worked herself up to say, "Good morning."

Derek closed his laptop and set it aside. She jumped a little as he rolled on top of her, propping his arms on either side of her. He bent down to kiss her. Each kiss he gave progressively lessened her embarrassment.

"What time is it?" she asked.

In between kisses he said, "Six."

"You're working early."

"I want to get a few things done so I can try to steal away for lunch. I know you have a lot to do with your daughter, but you girls need to eat."

"You want to take us to lunch?" she smiled.

"Oh, I want a lot more than lunch with you. But I know your mind is on your grandson and your daughter. I'll just steal you away for meals and anywhere else I won't be disruptive."

"Thank you. Speaking of Danny, I really should get back to my room. Sam will want to get started early. And I'm sure she�s losing her mind over my call last night telling her I met someone and wouldn't be back until morning."

"She's probably asleep and hasn't had a chance to worry. It's still early."

"You're probably right."

"Look, no building in San Francisco is going to open until at least eight, so maybe you can stay for breakfast? It's already here."

She looked to the tray by the bed, "You've lured me in with carbs and bacon."

He laughed, "I'm a master of seduction." He kissed her. "But before you eat," he kissed her again, "I'm going to have MY breakfast first." Alexis chuckled as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. Her laugh was cut off by her intake of breath when he disappeared further under the blanket.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

A half hour later than Alexis intended, Derek led her down two floors to the room she was supposed to be sharing with Sam. Though she felt guilt for enjoying herself when Danny was home sick, she couldn't help the giddiness she felt as Derek slid his fingers between hers and held her hand. She liked how he kept looking down smiling at her while they walked. It didn't feel like a one-night-stand. And he wanted to take them to lunch. Your typical one-night-stand didn't want to meet your children.

She chided herself. She shouldn't be thinking beyond a couple of days with the guy. They lived thousands of miles apart.

And Danny was her priority.

"It's just here," she pointed to her room. She stopped next to her door and looked up at him. He removed any space that tried to come between them, pressing her body against his. 

"I have a surprise for you this morning," he said. 

"What could you have possibly come up with in such a short time to surprise me?"

"I was busy last night while you were sleeping," he grinned as he spoke. He looked proud of himself. 

"When should I expect your surprise?"

"Knowing when you're going to be surprised takes away from the surprise." He leaned her against the wall and kissed her. Alexis had suspicions he was trying to leave her wanting more. She arched into him, wrapping a leg around him giving him a taste of his own medicine. The growl in his chest showed her it was working. His hand pulled her thigh up around his waist...

"Mom?"

Oh God. Alexis froze. She hid her face in Derek's chest. Alexis was so caught up in kissing Derek, she didn't hear Sam open the door.

"Hi," said Derek. 

"It's you," said Sam.

Alexis popped her head up. Sam recognized Derek?

"You're Sam?" he laughed, "I met Alexis right after running into you."

"Small world," said Sam, shaking his hand.

"I'm Derek."

"Wait, you two have met?" said Alexis.

"I bumped into her on my way to the bar last night. I wasn't looking where I was going, and the next thing I knew, a phone was flying across the floor."

"I have a good case. There wasn't a scratch on it," said Sam.

"Maybe that's why you looked so familiar to me," he said to Alexis. "My goodness you look so similar. You have the same eyes."

"Sam, can you give us a moment? I'll be right in," said Alexis.

"Nice to meet you...again," she told Derek.

"The pleasure is mine," said Derek.

When Sam was back in the room, Alexis again buried her face in Derek's chest. It was quickly becoming a place of comfort for her. Except now, Derek's chest was bouncing in laughter.

"Not funny."

"You're telling me! The first time I met your daughter I nearly knocked her down. The second time I had her mother pinned to wall. She can't think very highly of me."

Now Alexis laughed. "We'll just have to make sure your third meeting goes smoothly."

"So lunch, then?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'll call you before noon and meet you nearby." He kissed her again. "Mmm."

Alexis finally broke away and forced herself to face her daughter. When she closed the door, she leaned back against it and took a breath, never having an experience quite that in her life.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Sam's conception...

"Mom!" said Sam. "I was planning on asking what the hell happened to you last night, but I think I just saw for myself. Did you at least make it to a room? Or did you put on a hallway show for all the other guests to see, too?"

"Oh stop. He invited me to his house, but I didn't want to be so far away from you. He got us a room."

"Derek, huh? What's his last name?"

"Wells. Why?"

Sam pulled up her laptop. "I'm going to google him."

"My daughter the P.I." Alexis joined her, curious what would come up.

"Derek Wells Media, Inc. Established 1993. Look there's his picture," said Sam. The picture of Derek in a navy suit had Alexis biting her lip. Derek was an attractive man. "It says here he owns the San Francisco Press and a bunch of other publications."

"Look, his East Coast publications include the Port Charles Press and Crimson?" Alexis could hardly contain her excitement.

"Hmm, I wonder if his work brings him to our neck of the wood from time to time?" said Sam, smirking.

Alexis shrugged. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"How did you meet him?"

"He just came up to me at the bar, and we hit it off."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"He wants to do lunch with us today. And he said he has a surprise for me."

"Wow, really? He's working hard to impress you, huh?"

"I don't think impressing me is what he's trying to do. He's pretty self-assured. I think he just wants to make me happy."

"Even better."

"But if he did want to impress me, he could find us a donor."

"That would be impressive."

"So, what"s our plan today?"

"We'll start at the address from the hit on SFPD database. I think we just need to show up and see if there is anything there. If not, then we'll have to deep dive into every Jerome who's lived here for the last twenty-five years."

A knock sounded at the door. As Sam went to answer it, Alexis tried to fluff up her hair in case Derek was the one behind the door. It turned out to be room service delivering coffee and the newspaper. Sam let him in, and when Alexis tried to tip him, he said, "Unnecessary, ma'am, Mr. Wells was already very generous."

"Mr. Wells?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You didn't order the coffee?" Alexis asked Sam. 

Sam shook her head, smiling. 

"Thank you," said Alexis to the young man. He nodded and excused himself. 

"Dear, Alexis," said Sam, reading from a note on the tray, "Last night was incredible. My only regret is knowing the sadness and worry you carry for your grandson. If I could give him my own marrow, I would, but hopefully the gesture I can give will be of some small consolation to you and Sam. Enjoy this morning's Press. I can't wait to see you for lunch. Yours, Derek."

"Wow," Alexis said, trying to find her breath. 

"Oh my God!" Sam picked up the paper staring in shock. 

"What?" Alexis grabbed it from her hands. "Oh my God!" She stared the the "Be The Match" headline running atop the front page. The page was divided into several sections: a story on Leukemia, Lymphoma, and various other cancers; a list of bone marrow donation sites in San Francisco and how to host a drive; and an editorial from Derek Wells himself. 

Alexis almost dropped the paper. Sam grabbed it before it fell. She read through giving her mom the highlights as she went. �He says he recently met a friend whose family has been impacted by leukemia...He wants to do his part...He's setting up bone marrow drives at all his buildings across the country over the next month...Any employee who gets tested will receive a ten percent increase in their bonus at the end of the year...If an employee is a match for someone, they�ll receive a ten thousand dollar reward upon completion of the donation...Paid time off work for anyone going through the donation process...If anyone is a match for his friend's grandson, the reward will be far more substantial...He'll be getting tested today and hopes his readers will join him...He says he bought tickets for the LLS charity gala tomorrow where he plans on delivering a six figure check...He lists info on where people can donate money to the LLS and where schools can find information on starting a Pennies for Patients campaign."

"What?!" Alexis took the paper back from Sam to read through the editorial herself. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom, what if my father's family sees this? Not that they would know it has anything to do with a relative, but what if the article inspires them to get tested?"

Alexis put her hand over her mouth. She never expected anything like this. Ten minutes ago, she didn't even know Derek own a paper, much less his deciding to use it to spearhead a campaign against leukemia.

"Mom, that must have been some sex."

"Sam!" Alexis flushed.

"Seriously, Mom, ten percent increase in bonuses just for getting tested. You just saw how many subsidiaries Derek Wells Media has. This is going to cost him hundreds of thousands, if not millions of dollars."

Alexis nodded and laughed, "The sex was pretty good."

Sam joined her laughter, both giddy with excitement. "Ok, ok. We still have ground work to do. Let's go try to find my family."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower." Alexis lamented at the state her hair was in this morning when Derek left. She wanted to take a little extra care of it knowing they'd be seeing each other for lunch.

"No, I'm taking a shower first," said Sam. "You are going to call Derek and say thank you."

As Sam closed the bathroom door, Alexis noticed a rose next to the coffee on the room service tray. She picked it up and inhaled the gentle scent. She took her phone out of her purse and called the newest number in her contacts list.


	4. Making Strides

Making Strides

________________________________________________

Julian was walking out of a church not too far from Union Square. He wasn't a religious man, but it was the closest facility hosting a bone marrow drive. He walked out with the same suit he had on the previous night and strutted to his waiting car, pleased with himself and excited to hear from Alexis. He expected she'd call any minute.

When his phone rang, he rushed to look at the caller ID. He was disappointed when Ava's name lit his screen.

"Hello," he said.

"Still as melancholy as ever, brother? When you ditched me for some broad last night, I hoped you'd be more cheerful this morning."

"Maybe I was cheerful before I answered your call. The little sister effect, you know?"

"Very funny. I was calling because I read your paper this morning. What the hell has gotten into you?" she laughed.

"Relax, Ava," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're single-handedly going to rid the world of cancer overnight and I'm not supposed to be curious? Who is this friend you wrote about? It couldn't be your lay from last night! You would've had to bring in a team to the Press to make sure you hit publication deadlines. You'd've had to scratch actual stories from the front page hours before they were to be published..."

Julian heard a beep. He looked at his phone and saw Alexis calling on the other line. "Ava," he interrupted, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"...Julian! Don't hang up on me!"

He clicked over, ignoring his cursing little sister. "Well hello," he said.

"Hi." He could hear the flush of her cheeks through the coy greeting she gave.

"I was hoping to hear from you this morning," he said.

"I just received quite a surprise. I can't believe you did all that."

"I didn't do much. I just wrote a few paragraphs and my team came up with the rest."

"You're shifting a lot of money and attention to the LLS."

"Yes, well, I donate a certain amount of money to charity every year anyway, and truthfully, I was planning on raising bonuses anyway. Really, Alexis, it's not that big a deal."

"Don't minimize what you're doing. It means a great deal to me."

"Good." That was what it was all about.

"So, you're going to the LLS Gala tomorrow?"

"I am."

"Well, Sam and I happen to be going, too."

"I know," he chuckled. "I saw you were invited to be the keynote speaker."

"Would you be interested in escorting me to the gala?"

"Interested? I'd be honored." Julian leaned back in his seat as his driver took him through downtown traffic. He tried to remember the last time he felt this excited about anything. 

Alexis had no idea what she was doing to him. "So, what are you ladies up to today? How are you planning on finding Sam's family?"

"We're starting with an old address her father was linked to in the 90's. If that comes up empty, we've got some techy type friends who are looking into records for us. We don't have much to go on."

"If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Thank you. I think you've done enough. Sam is hoping a family member will see your paper and is inspired to get tested. As unlikely as that is, it's probably the best chance we have."

"Well, I know you have your tech friends, but you are welcome to use my research team at the Press if you want."

He heard her sigh, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you being so good to us?"

Julian laughed. "I don't know, Alexis. I can't explain it. I like making you smile."

"You've made me do a lot more than smile," she laughed. 

Julian bit his tongue remembering how he made her scream the night before. "Mmm."

"I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. I better let you get to it."

"I'll call you in a few hours to pick you up for lunch."

"Bye."

Julian hung up the phone. He smiled out the window. It was a rare sunny morning. He wished he could tell Alexis why he ran the piece and reallocated his funds the way he did, but he didn't want to scare her away. His feelings for her were intense and irrational for someone he hadn't known for a full twenty-four hours. But after living life so long through a fog, he was ready to accept whatever it was this woman was doing to him. No matter if it lasted a day, or a week, or a year, or more. 

"Stop here, Chris!" he yelled to his driver. He noticed a flower shop on the corner. When the car was stopped, he jumped out and went in the shop. 

There were arrangements everywhere. He supposed it was meant for convenience. But he was not in the shop for a convenient bouquet. 

"May I help you?" asked the florist. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I am looking for something in particular. I'm just not sure what it is."

"Do you know what the flower looks like?"

"No. Just the scent. There's a floral scent that comes to me when I am near a certain woman. The strange thing is she doesn't wear that perfume."

"A memory then. The olfactory bulb is next to your hippocampus and your limbic system in the brain. The three combined tie scent to emotional memories."

Julian nodded. "I want to find that flower. I'm hoping it will spark a memory. At the very least, it will make a fragrant bouquet."

"Can you describe the scent?"

Julian shook his head, "I don't know. It's familiar. It's sweet."

"Come to the back with me." Julian followed the florist. "Try this. Magnolia." He handed Julian a white flower. Julian inhaled. 

"No, not it."

The florist grabbed another and handed it to him. "Hmm. How about this?"

They tried freesia, lilac, sweet peas, violets. Nothing.

"Here. This one..."

He handed Julian a white flower in a bushel of waxy green leaves. He inhaled. An image of dark, chocolate eyes appeared in his mind. A smile settled over his face.

"Is this is the one?" asked the florist. Julian nodded, inhaling again. "They are gardenias. A memorable scent."

"Get me a nice bouquet ready please."

Julian thought of getting a second bouquet for himself, just to have the smell around his house. Instead, he committed to just wooing Alexis well enough that she would bring the scent with her when she visited. Often.

"Here," Julian told the florist before he left with the gardenias, "send me a print add. I'll put it on page three of the San Francisco Press tomorrow." Julian handed him his business card. The florist took the card and inspected it. His mouth dropped open.

"Thank you, Mr. Wells."

"No, thank you," he said waving the flowers as he walked out the door.

___________________________________________________

 

"That was a waste of time," said Sam. 

"It's not a waste if we're confirming there's nothing here," said Alexis. She had to raise her voice over a passing cable car.

"Well it's confirmed. Neighbors have lived in the area for decades, and no one in Nob Hill has ever seen Julian Jerome. Maybe he did die in Port Charles."

"If there was a cover up of his death, do you really think he'd be parading around his neighborhood for all the world to see? There might be another explanation."

"I don't think we'll find that explanation here." Sam pulled a couple of plastic tubes with sterile swabs inside them from her pocket, "These probably won't be used today."

"Don't give up hope, Sam."

"You're right. We need all the hope we can get." Sam's phone started ringing. "Spinelli, what have you got for me? You're on speakerphone with my mom, too."

"Ok, so I cross-referenced all Jeromes that arrived on the scene in San Francisco from 1990-1995 who were paying any form property taxes against Jeromes who were paying property taxes in New York before that time."

"And?" asked Sam.

"We got a hit. Ava Jerome. She also has a daughter named Lauren Jerome."

"Amazing, Spinelli! Where can we find her?"

"She's still in San Francisco. She owns an art gallery not far from Union Square. Walking distance from your hotel. Says it's open today."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Sam, there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Lauren Jerome's father, Ava's baby's father..."

Alexis didn't like the hesitation in Spinelli's voice. "Out with it, Spinelli."

"It's Robert Frank."

"Franco?!" yelled Sam.

"No!" said Alexis. 

"Regrettably so," said Spinelli. "Lauren was conceived a few years after Ava's move to San Francisco. It makes sense, Ava Jerome being a gallery owner."

Alexis watched her daughter. Tears formed in Sam's eyes. Alexis put a comforting arm around her. 

"Send us the address, Spinelli. And anything else you come up with," said Alexis. 

"Will do."

Sam hung up the phone. 

"Sam..."

"Good God, Mom. Will I ever be rid of that man? What if he's my cousin's father? Would that make him�?"

"Nothing! It makes him nothing to you. Just like he's nothing to Danny, despite genetics. We won't even mention Franco to Ava. Julian is our focus."

Sam was shaking her head in anxiety.

"Look, honey, you don't have to go. I'll visit Ava on my own."

"No, Mom. This is for Danny. I need to be there."

A ringing sounded from Alexis's purse. She pulled out the phone and looked at it longingly. "It's Derek." She looked at Sam. "I can reschedule for tomorrow..."

"No, answer it. Tell him to take us to a place with a bar."

_______________________________________________________

 

"How are the two most beautiful women in San Francisco?" said Julian getting out of his car to greet his new favorite people. Both Alexis and Sam looked anxious. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine," said Sam. She walked past Julian and got in the front passenger seat of his car.

Julian looked questioningly at Alexis. A pained look crossed her face. "We hit a few bumps in our search. She needs a drink...and so do I." He opened his arms in offer of comfort.   
Alexis gave a small smile in gratitude as she moved into him. She gave him a kiss before leading him into the back seat of his car.

"Let's go to Seven Hills, Chris," Julian told his driver. "It's in the neighborhood."

"Do they have Tequila at Seven Hills?" asked Sam.

"Indeed they do, Miss," said Chris.

"It sounds like you've had a few there yourself."

Julian took advantage of Sam's conversation with Chris to whisper to Alexis. "What happened?"

All the joy he heard in her voice that morning was gone. "It's been an up and down day. We found an address for her father, but it was a bust. Then we got some more information about other potential family members, but it turns out they have some association with a person who's done a lot of damage in Sam's life. She just needs a little break before we reach out to them."

"How about someone else go see these people for her? She doesn't have to do it all herself. I could go."

"Try telling her that."

Julian exhaled in frustration. "Who is this guy anyway? Why would her father disappear on the two of you? If it wasn't for the need for bone marrow, it sounds like you're all better off without him."

Alexis shook her head. "To be fair, he doesn't know she exists. I only had one night with her father when I was sixteen, before my own father pulled me out of school. He seemed like a nice guy. The only thing I remember about him are snippets of the time we shared that night and his first name. Maybe if he'd known..."

The sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking. Julian pulled her close to kiss her forehead. He realized just how little he knew of the woman who had him so captivated. 

"Can I ask how you found out who he is without his full name?"

"I took a guess on who he might be based on what I knew about him. It turns out he had a son. We had a DNA test run and the test confirmed he was Sam's father. A good thing that came out of all this is Sam has connected with her half-brother Lucas."

"And Lucas isn't a match for Danny?"

Alexis shook her head. "We've tried everyone we know." The helpless feeling Julian felt was debilitating. He wondered at how magnified it was for Alexis. 

"What about you?" she asked. "Do you have any kids?"

Julian hung his head, "No. I was never so lucky." The truth was, he never let anyone in after Cheryl. He was afraid they would find out the truth of his identity. He wondered why he wasn't worried about that with Alexis. It was like he wanted her to see through him.

"You've never been married?" she asked.

"Nope. There was never anyone I could see myself with forever. My businesses have been the only things I ever concerned myself with. How about you? Any other kids? Ever been married?"

"Yes and yes. Both are long stories."

"I'd love to hear them."

Alexis looked at him and smiled. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" he laughed. 

The car pulled to a stop in front of a little Italian restaurant. Julian got out first an held out a hand for Alexis. Her face brightened every time he showed her one of these little attentions. He endeavored to show her more and more to see just how radiant she could get.

Sam walked around them both and straight into the restaurant. When Julian and Alexis came in behind her, she was already being seated by the hostess. Sam gave Julian and Alexis the bench seat against the wall, and she took a chair across from them. Sam was ordering a double-shot of tequila as Julian sat down.

Alexis ordered a Pinot Noir and Julian a Bourbon. When the waitress appeared back with their drinks, Sam shot back her entire drink by the time Julian brought his glass to his lips. Then she ordered another.

"Is Danny's father in New York with the little guy, Sam?"

She looked at Julian. "Jason died last year." She took the incoming glass of tequila from the waitress and took another long drink. 

Julian cringed. Alexis gave him a sympathetic look. Though he didn't think he was the one who needed it. The poor girl didn't have a father, lost her husband, and was facing losing her son. Julian reached a hand over and grabbed Sam's. When she looked up at him, he said, "We'll turn this town upside down to find a donor."

A tear dropped down her cheek and she nodded.

Alexis rubbed his thigh. He looked to her and saw her smiling at him. She was clearly touched at his concern for her daughter. Julian looked between the two brown-eyed girls sitting with him. They were turning him into sap...and he wouldn't have it any other way.

A ping from Sam's phone interrupted the moment. "Anything new from Spinelli?" asked Alexis.

Sam gave an indulgent chuckle, "No, Molly just saw the San Francisco Press online and wanted to make sure we picked her up a paper copy to frame for Danny when he's older."

"Of course she does," said Alexis with a smile.

"Who is Molly?" asked Julian

"My youngest."

"A carbon copy of our mother," said Sam. 

"How so?" asked Julian.

"Book smart, socially conscious, strong-willed" said Sam.

"And you don't consider yourself those things?" asked Julian.

Sam shrugged.

"Sam is very clever and intelligent, and certainly strong-willed," said Alexis.

"I'll admit to having street smarts, and learning life's lessons the hard way." 

"I'd say I fall into that category with you, Sam," said Derek. "I went to Dartmouth, but I spent more time getting into trouble than studying. And when I got into the real world, my education only took me so far."

"Dartmouth? New Hampshire?" asked Alexis.

Julian nodded, realizing he slipped again. Derek Wells never went to Dartmouth. He was a Stanford graduate.

"I went to boarding school in New Hampshire," said Alexis. "For a period of time, anyway." Alexis got lost in her thoughts. Julian wondered if they were in the state around the same time. The ages seemed right. Maybe that was why she was familiar.

"Molly and Mom got the academic genes in the family," said Sam. "Kristina and I prefer to learn by doing."

"Kristina?" asked Julian.

"I have three daughters," said Alexis. "Sam is my eldest, Kristina is in college, and Molly is in high school."

"Four Davis women. A fierce group of ladies I'd imagine."

"That's putting it mildly."

He laughed. "And how about Danny? Which of you is Danny most like?"

"Jason," both Sam and Alexis said.

"He's the most stoic one year old I've ever seen," said Alexis.

"Just like his father," said Sam, her voice broke.

"He's handling this better than the rest of us, that's for sure."

A tear dropped down Sam's cheek. She finished the rest of her drink. She sighed and looked to her mother, "I need some air. Don't wait around for me."

Julian stood, but Alexis stopped him. "Call me before dark, cookie," said Alexis. Sam kissed her mother and walked out the door.

"I can have Chris..." said Julian worried about Sam walking alone in a foreign city.

Alexis shook her head. "Sam likes her space. I learned a long time ago not to crowd it."

Julian exhaled. "Nob Hill isn't too dangerous a neighborhood. I lived here for a while. She should be fine."

"Sam carries a nine millimeter in her waistband. She can take care of herself better than most men."

Julian laughed. "I see what you two were saying. She's very different than you are."

Alexis looked sad again. "I didn't get to raise her. My father made me give her up for adoption right after she was born. I was a naive sixteen-year-old kid, and my father was a cruel and powerful man. Sam and I found each other when she'd grown up. She didn't have an easy life."

"Alexis, come here." He pulled her in close. "I can't believe everything you've been through."

She laughed humorlessly. "Honestly, Derek, that's only scratching the surface. I'm afraid if I tell you much more, I'll scare you away."

"Impossible. I'm crazy about you, Alexis. Besides, we haven't gotten into my crazy life yet. You might be the one running in the opposite direction."

"Impossible." She smiled. 

He kissed her. As his lips caressed hers he chose to believe her, that even if he revealed the truth of his old life as a mobster, she wouldn't run from him. With their mouths connected, he didn't want to be in public anymore. He wanted to take her home. He wanted her naked in his bed. He yearned for nothing between them.

He needed to find a way to tell her about his past. Ava would kill him for risking their family for the sake of a woman he only met the day before. But when his tongue touched Alexis, nothing else in the world mattered. Not even his sister.


	5. Closer

Closer

________________________________________________

 

An untrained eye would think the young woman looking at the Franco piece was just some average Jane wanting to catch a glimpse of some fine art without having to pay museum fees. But Ava always had an eye for fine things. She could spot the vintage, very well cared for, and very expensive leather jacket she was wearing, along with the couture Carlo Pazolini boots. 

"Are you a fan of Franco?" asked Ava.

The girl answered without taking her eyes of the painting. "A fan? No. Not at all. I think his work is sick."

"Art isn't always beautiful. Sometimes it's real. And that's what makes it beautiful."

"Franco is deranged."

Ava tilted her head to reevaluate the girl in front of her. "Are you speaking from personal experience?"

The girl turned to face Ava. Ava stepped back, a rare move. But the girl was familiar. It was surreal. "Yes. I speak from personal experience."

"You didn't come for the art, did you?"

"Are you Ava Jerome?"

"The one and only."

"Are you the daughter of Victor Jerome?"

Ava swallowed. She hadn't heard anyone but Julian talk about their father in years. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

"You lived in New York up through the late 80's. The same time Victor Jerome's family was in New York. You moved to San Francisco shortly after all other members of the Jerome family were either incarcerated or dead."

"How do you know where I've lived?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Well, there are a lot of Jeromes who live in New York and San Francisco. I don't know what to tell you, but I don't know this Victor."

"And Julian? Do you know Julian Jerome?"

Oh God, thought Ava. Who is this girl? 

Ava moved toward her desk where she kept her handgun. If her family was made, they might be in danger. She had no clue how many people still had an ax to grind with Julian. If someone found out the truth, they could all be at risk.

"I don't know a Julian or a Victor. Who are you? What do you really want?"

"My name is Sam Morgan. I'm Julian Jerome's daughter."

Ava stopped. It had to be a set-up. "Really? So why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my family."

"I don't know what to tell you. But I'm not your family."

The girl started tearing up. "I know my father and grandfather were involved in the mob, and you probably don't want anything to do with that, so I understand why you'd distance yourself," a sob escaped her mouth, "but my son is dying. He has cancer. Leukemia. He needs a bone marrow donor. I can't find a match. I need my father and his family to get tested. Please, help me. Help my son."

Ava needed more information. "I'm sorry to hear about your son. Why don't you know where your father is?"

"Because he never knew I existed. He didn't know my mother very long, and he never knew she was pregnant."

"Then how do you know he's your father?"

"It's complicated, but I have DNA proof."

"Where did you get that DNA proof from if you don't know any of your Jerome family?"

"I met a family member recently. He doesn't know any other family members either."

That was either a lie, or Julian might have a couple of surprises coming at him. The poor girl's eyeliner was running down her cheeks. She sure looked believable. "And this DNA test is certain that this Julian Jerome, in particular, is your father?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you find him?"

"He's supposed to be dead."

"Supposed to be? What does that mean?"

"We found records of his prints erased from SFPD databases. It was collected after his supposed death. Our guess is he flipped on the mob and went into witness protection. And since you moved here shortly after his death..."

"You think I'm his family?"

Sam nodded. She wiped her runny nose on a shirt sleeve coming out of the arm of the lovely jacket she wore. Ava's eyes went wide at the thought of boogers getting on the vintage leather. "Sweetheart, let me go get you a tissue from the store room. I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

Ava was only gone for a moment. Sam seemed grateful and cleaned up her face.

"Look, Ms. Morgan, I am truly sorry about your son, but I don't know any Victor or Julian Jerome. But I'll tell you what I'll do. I saw that incredible story in the Press about the marrow donations. I'll make sure to get tested, and I'll have all my friends and family get tested, too."

"You will?"

"Absolutely. It was a very moving editorial. I'll be sure to visit one of Mr. Wells' donation sites."

"Thank you, so much. The sooner the better."

"Of course."

Sam turned to walk away. Ava had one last thought. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"The editorial Mr. Wells wrote. He said the woman's grandson was sick with Leukemia. He wasn't talking about your son? And your mother?"

Sam nodded. "He was."

Holy shit. Was Julian holding out on her? Did he know that little boy was his grandson?! Was that what all this sudden generosity was about?

"I'll be sure to get to a donation site as soon as possible. Today even."

"Thank you, Ms. Jerome."

 

_______________________________________________

 

Julian's phone buzzed again. It had been buzzing all evening. Ava was blowing up his phone. He turned off notifications for her contact.

"If you have work to do..." said Alexis.

"It's nothing, really," said Julian.

"It's fine. I'm a lawyer. I get it."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry it's been so disruptive. Now where were we?"

Alexis was laying on a lounge chair on Julian's rooftop. It was nice to share the view with someone for once. The funny thing was he never thought about sharing anything with anyone until he saw this woman in that bar.

"I think you were here." She pulled him down to her lips again. 

"Mmm," he hummed. 

"I agree."

Alexis had the most adorable dimple on her cheek when she smiled. He kissed it, then nuzzled her the soft skin of her cheek.

"I have something for you," he said.

"I like presents."

"Good. Because I am going to enjoy showering you with them." Julian reached behind the chair and pulled out the bouquet of gardenias.

Her intake of breath was a reward on it's own. "Oh, Derek, how did you know gardenias are my favorite flower? Did Sam tell you?"

"No, she didn't. I sometimes smell this scent when I'm close to you."

"But I don't wear a gardenia fragrance."

"I can't explain it. And when I smelled these flowers at the shop, all I could see were your beautiful eyes. You remind me of them, and they remind me of you."

"That's amazing. Not many men would know what gardenias smell like."

"Truthfully, I didn't until earlier today. A patient florist took me into his back room and let me smell all his flowers until I found it."

She laughed. "Incredible. They've been my favorite since I was a young girl. My mother liked having them around. I used to wear gardenia scented-perfume when I went away to school. My stepmother wouldn't allow me to wear it at home. I think it reminded her of my mother, too."

"Your stepmother sounds awful."

"She is."

"She doesn't get along with your mom?"

Alexis heaved a deep sigh. "My stepmother killed my mother when I was a young child."

Julian's heart fell right before anger started building. "And she's not in prison?"

"No. My stepmother has been evading arrest for a good portion of her life. She spends most of her time overseas, at least when she's not wreaking havoc on the rest of our family."

"And your father?"

"My father did very little to care for me and my mother. My dear friend Luke eventually killed my father, doing the world a favor. I told you, my father was a horrible man."

Julian couldn't hide the anger in his expression at the injustice of her parentage. It reminded him of his own father.

"How about your parents? They must look like angels compared to Daddy and Stepmother."

"Hardly. My mother left us when we were young, and my father was a lifelong criminal. Nothing to boast about."

"You want to know what is boast-worthy?"

"Hmm?"

"How amazing you turned out, despite your parents."

"Some people might disagree with you."

"I don't care about some people. Do you?"

He cupped her face with his hand. "No. Just you." He bent down to kiss her.

"I think we missed it," she said.

"Missed what?"

"The sunset."

Julian looked up. The sun was gone and the sky was getting dark. He smiled down at Alexis, "We can try again Sunday." A chill was starting to set in. He grabbed a blanket he had waiting on the table next to him and covered them up. He went back to kissing her.

"I feel like a teenager again," she said.

"Yeah? Did you do a lot of rooftop kissing in your youth?" he chuckled.

She laughed, "No. I only kissed one boy when I was a teenager."

"Sam's father?"

She nodded. 

"I thought you said you were only with him for one night?"

She nodded again.

"You only kissed one boy one time as a teenager?"

"Can you blame me? I got pregnant the first time I had sex. I was terrified after that."

"And afraid of kissing?"

She laughed again, "In my minimal experience, kissing lead to sex."

"It must have been some damn good kissing to compare this to that."

"It was pretty damn good, though not as comfortable as your rooftop."

"Were you behind the bleachers of the football field?" he laughed.

"No, the backseat of his car."

"Nice. I have a similar memory myself."

"A rite of passage, I guess."

"And how about San Francisco rooftops? Another rite of passage?"

She nodded. He found her mouth again and reached under her dress touch her bare skin. She moaned and pulled at his clothes. Undressing Alexis was better than unwrapping gifts on Christmas morning. Her moonlit skin was muted only by the mist of the bay settling in the air. 

"Derek," she moaned. He pulled back and looked in her eyes wishing she could see him through the fog, wishing she would call him 'Julian.' 

He couldn't stop himself making love to her on that rooftop, but he decided he would tell her the truth the next day. He didn't care about the consequences. He didn't care about how angry Ava would be with him. All he cared about was the woman in his arms, and the truth she deserved.


	6. Truth

Truth

________________________________________________

 

"Derek?" The softest lips touched his mouth. "Derek?" There they were again. He reached his hands up to find their owner. His hands tangled in silky hair. He held her close while he kissed her.

She mumbled against his lips, "I have to go." He opened his eyes in disappointment. "Sam and I have appointments for our hair and nails today. And I need to write my speech."

He laughed, "You haven't written your speech yet?"

"I know what I'm going to say. I just need to figure out how to deliver it. I do it in court all the time."

"I can't wait to watch you do it tonight."

"Maybe you can do it with me tonight."

"Hey. No innuendo unless you're going to stick around show me exactly what you mean." He kissed her.

She pulled away and looked at her watch. "I can't. I need to get back to the hotel, pick up Sam, and get to the Salon by ten."

He grumbled.

"You know," she said, "I'm kind of excited to see you in a tux."

"You are?"

She nodded.

"Then get out of here. I have to go find something to live up to those expectations."

She laughed, "I'll see you later, Mr. Wells."

As she got up and walked to the door, Julian threw off his blankets to get his day started. He stood up and rubbed his face in his hands. When he opened his eyes, Alexis was still standing at the doorway gaping at his naked body. He turned to her smiling.

"Your appointments?"

"Forget them. I brought a curling iron." She ran at Julian who tossed her back in bed.

________________________________________________________

 

Twenty minutes later, Alexis was running out the front door Julian watched her cute little bottom run out in her heels as he drank his first cup of coffee of the day. She had no clue how sexy she was.

"Mmmm."

He thought about going up to the roof for a little work out. His muscles were feeling limber and relaxed with all the sex he'd had in the last couple of days. The only tension weighing on him was the secret he carried about his identity. 

Alexis was in too much of a hurry to leave this morning for him to even think about how to tell her the truth. And he didn't want to drop what could be a potential bombshell on her before her big speech. Sunday. He'd tell her Sunday.

The doorbell rang. Alexis probably forgot something in her rush to leave. Julian pulled on a pair of sweatpants in case it wasn't her.

He opened the door to find his sister. "Ava."

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me?" She was pissed. 

"Sorry, but I was busy last night."

"Let me guess? Sam's mother?"

That got his attention. "What do you know about Sam and Alexis?"

"I got a visit from the girl yesterday at my gallery."

"Sam went to your gallery? Why?"

"She was looking for her father."

"Why would she look for him there?"

Ava lifted an eyebrow at him. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

Ava laughed. Little sisters were evil.

"Ava?"

"You mean you've been throwing all that money around and losing your mind over these people and you have no idea who they are?"

"Quit jerking me around, Ava!"

"Sam was looking for her father at my gallery, because..."

"What?!"

"Because her father is the notorious Julian Jerome."

Julian froze. 

"Sam said her mom got pregnant at a young age and never had a chance to say anything. She said you didn't know."

His legs were feeling weak. He sat on a chair close to him.

"I wasn't sure if you were really ignorant of all this, but I can see didn't have a clue. That little boy with cancer is your grandson. Sam is your daughter."

Julian thought of what he knew about Alexis and about Sam's conception. He started putting the pieces together. 

The girl at the bar in New Hampshire. She smelled of flowers. The back of his Camaro. He dropped her off at that school.

She never showed to the bar again.

"It was Alexis?"

Ava nodded.

"Does Sam know I'm Julian? Does she know I'm her father?"

A voice came from the door. "I know now." Julian turned his head to the sound. Sam was standing in the doorway listening in.

"Sam," Julian stood. This time when he looked at her, he didn't just see Alexis. He saw some of his old self in her, too.

"You're Julian?" she asked. "You're my father?"

He nodded. 

"Witness protection?" she asked "Plastic surgery?"

He nodded again.

"Did you know who my mom was?"

"No, Sam. I knew she was familiar. I told her a dozen times I felt like I knew her. I never made the connection. Not until Ava."

"How did you find out?" Ava asked Sam.

"You had pictures of Derek on your computer."

Ava shook her head in surprise, "I never let you see my computer."

"There's a USB device in your computer. It spent the evening transmitting your files to a friend of mine. I slipped it in when you got me the tissues."

Ava huffed at being played.

"It's already been remotely wiped, so you won't have any evidence of what it did."

"I don't rat on family, Sam. But how did you make the connection from pictures on my computer to finding out Derek is Julian?"

"I didn't. I came here to ask how he knew you. I heard you talking."

Julian stepped to his daughter. "Sam..." He didn't know what to say.

"I need a sample from you, Julian."

"I gave a sample at a drive yesterday."

"I need my own. Now."

He stopped at her coldness. He realized it had to be a shock for her, learning who he was. That her mother was seeing a ex-mobster. That he'd been lying by omission. 

"Please!" said Sam. 

He nodded. 

Julian watched her pull a plastic tube out of her pocket. She popped it open and took out a swab. She stepped hesitantly toward him. Julian held out his hand for the swab. Her fingers grazed his when he took it from her, making his heart flutter. His daughter. He swabbed his cheek and handed it back to her. 

"You, too, please." Sam handed a tube to Ava who repeated the process. With both the tubes in hand, she started backing away. "I'm going home to get these checked. If they   
come back as no match, could you send me Lauren's sample?"

"Of course," said Ava.

"Sam..." said Julian. 

"Be good to my Mom. Tell her the truth after her speech tonight."

"I planned on it. Even before all this."

Sam abruptly turned and ran out the door.


	7. The Gala

The Gala

________________________________________________

 

"How does a woman who is so smart, and been treated so bad in love, allow herself to fall for a man after knowing him only two days?"

At least her reflection was pretty tonight, because it clearly wasn't answering any questions. Alexis stared at the mirror, doing some last minute primping.

With Sam disappearing on her, Alexis had plenty of time to get ready and prepare for the gala. She could've even stayed at Derek's place another couple hours that morning if she would've known Sam wouldn't be joining her.

Alexis couldn't believe Sam found her father. The brief voicemail Sam left before hopping on a plane back to Port Charles wasn't sufficient for Alexis. She wanted to meet Julian herself. She wanted to thank him for getting tested. She wanted to plead with him to follow through with a donation if he came back a match.

She wanted to warn him away from her family with all his mob ties.

But there was something about the nostalgia of the first man shed been with. It was a nice memory. Her baby's father. She got emotional thinking about it. And she was just plain curious about the man and the direction his life had taken since his "death."

And more important than any of that was Danny's chances for survival just grew exponentially. She couldn't wait to get back to see her little man. To hold him and kiss his chunky cheeks.

She tried to ignore the sadness she felt at the thought of leaving Derek behind. But she had at least one more night with him. Or maybe more, if he wanted to try. 

She hoped he appreciated her shoving herself into that strapless bra for the sake of her black, sparkly gown, held up only by her curves and delicate spaghetti straps. 

She put note cards for her speech in her clutch before leaving her room. Derek was waiting for her in the lobby to escort her to the Alexandra Room on the top floor. She pushed the "L" button on the elevator, and her anticipation built with every floor she dropped down. The doors opened.

He was leaning against one of the marble pillars in a tux made for the likes of Gene Kelly or Clark Gable. The sight was more beautiful than she could have imagined.

But it was the look in his eyes that had her melting. No one ever looked at her that way before. As sexy as Jerry made her feel, as much as Ned or Ric claimed to love her, as enamored as Shawn claimed to be with her, none of them looked at her like Derek Wells did as she stepped off the elevator. 

She stilled when he moved toward her. The way his eyes traveled down her body made her aware of every movement she made, yet she stayed entirely confident in her own skin. The look in her eyes told her he could see no wrong. When his eyes connected with hers, they were filled with an adoration that made her lightheaded.

"Wow," he said breathless, gently touching her bare shoulders, admiring her.

"Wow, yourself," she said. Her hand ran down the front of his chest.

He touched her like she was made of glass; his hands guiding her to him protectively. She felt them run across her back, down her waist. One of those hands lifted to her face and held her chin. He stared reverently. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Like I walk on water." 

"Is it too much?"

She shook her head. "Not too much."

He smiled before pulling her mouth to his. There was something different about him; something changed from the last time she saw him. Even the way he kissed her was different. He was more gentle than he'd ever been with her, but the intensity was magnified. With every move of his lips, of his tongue, of his hands, he seemed to be telling her how precious she was to him. She'd never felt so essential to a man before.

"Alexis..." he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Derek," she said, smiling. The light went out in his eyes. The change was astonishing. 

What was that? she thought. 

"Let's get you to the gala," he said. He pulled back and took her hand leading her to the elevators. She tried to calm her rising anxiety.

Once inside and rising to top floor, Alexis just asked, "What just happened back there?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just in awe of you. That's all. It's new for me. I've never felt like this before. Not about anyone."  
She ran a hand down his chest. "This is new for me, too. It's all happening so fast. Does that bother you?"

"No," he said abruptly, shaking his head. His certainty at the speed of their growing attachment warmed deep parts of her heart. "Does it bother you?"

"It makes me nervous. But I think that's part of the fun."

"Fun? That's how you'd described this? Fun?" he asked, feigning offense.

She laughed. "How would you describe it?"

He spun her around and pinned her to the wall of the elevator. He crushed her lips against hers and smothered her body. All delicateness gone. She whimpered in shock and arousal.

At the ping of the elevator doors, Derek pulled away. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

He was smiling deviously at her. "You know what, sweetheart? You were right. I'd say that was pretty damn fun."

He reached out to her. She steadied herself before accepting his hand. He wrapped her hand around his arm and escorted her out of the elevator and into a crowded room. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

Pride swelled in Julian chest at escorting the most beautiful woman in the room. They were bombarded quickly with executives from the LLS. The executives seemed surprised to see their keynote speaker on the arm of their newest benefactor. 

When Alexis removed her hand from Julian's arm in order to shake hands with other people, he put his empty arm firmly around her waist. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't. 

This woman was the mother of his child And their child had a child. This was the woman who made him a father and a grandfather. Who gave him a family he never knew he had. A family he intended to know. To be a part of. He couldn't think of anything more profound than being a part of her family.

Julian let Alexis do most of the schmoozing. It wasn't something he enjoyed. He looked around the large, elegant room. They were on the top floor of the hotel. The large, floor-to-ceiling windows surrounded the room overlooking Union Square. There were dim recessed lights all over the ceiling giving the illusion of glimmering stars. A live band played standards for a group dancing in the middle of the room.

Julian felt he was right where he needed to be, at Alexis's side. At the first break in the crowd, Alexis turned to him shoulders slumped, sighed, and said, "I need a drink."

"Really? You're such a natural at all this."

"It's a front. I really just want a glass of champagne and to find a dark corner where you can do naughty things me."

Julian's jaw dropped. "Come on." He lead her by the elbow toward the back of the room. He heard her giggle next to him. He reached out with his free hand to grab two glasses of champagne from a waiter passing by. He stopped near the door that lead to a staff only area. 

He handed a flute to Alexis as he drank his own champagne down in a few gulps. Alexis smiled as she drank half herself. Julian took the glass from her hand and placed it on a nearby table. 

He pulled her into the staff only area. A couple of waiters moved past them with more champagne. "Hey kid." Julian stopped one of the waiters. "Where can we have a few minutes of privacy?"

"Third door on the right," the waiter said with a knowing smirk. "It locks from the inside."

"Thanks, man." Julian slipped him a twenty he had in his pocket. He pulled Alexis down the hall to the third door on the right. It was a dark empty office. He shut the door and locked it.

Alexis was smiling coyly at him. He stepped toward her, feeling his heart speed in anticipation. He look a deep breath to settle himself down. 

He ran a gentle finger from her lips, down her neck, to her chest. "You're a stunning woman, Alexis Davis." He listened to pace of her breath increased as the rose in her cheeks grew bright. 

He kissed her neck just behind her ear. "I'm the luckiest bastard at this damn party." He kissed her neck on the other side. 

"I'm pretty lucky myself," she said, as she tipped her head back, allowing his lips to trace their way to her throat.

He lifted his head, his lips a breath away from hers. "I'm going to do everything in my power keep you believing that."

"It won't take much convincing."

And his mouth collided with hers. Just like in the lobby earlier in evening, kissing her was different than it was that morning. Knowing who she was to him made her even more precious, made her even more beautiful, made her taste more sweet.

And when he saw her walking toward him he knew he loved her. And now those feelings didn't seem so irrational as they did that morning when he thought their only history was two days of the best sex of his life. Even though his memory failed him, his heart seemed always know Alexis was the girl he made love to in his car all those years ago. The girl who had his baby.

And as he pressed her against the wall and made love her to once more, he did all he could to do to show her everything she was to him. He was determined to make her fall in love alongside him.


	8. Marionettes

Marionettes

_______________________________________________________

 

His love was tucked in his arm as they walked back to the ballroom. She fit so perfectly there. He looked down at her and tried to understand how being so blissfully in love could make his chest hurt the way it did. His desperate need for her was painful.

"I think they've served the food already," she said. "They're probably wondering if I got cold feet and ran away."

"There is nothing about you that's cold, sweetheart."

He couldn't take his eyes off her, which normally would have been fine, but in that moment, his lack of attention to his surroundings made him bump into someone from behind.

After checking if Alexis was ok from the collision, he turned to the man he bumped into. "Sorry about that, man. I was a little distracted."

The man turned around and faced Julian and Alexis. Fear like Julian never felt in his life hit him right in the gut. He lost all the air from his lungs and his heart stilled. When the man held out a hand for Julian to shake, his breath and heartbeat returned with a vengeance, both going so fast he was fearful his chest might collapse.

"No apologies needed. Accidents happen, Mr. Wells." He put an emphasis on the "Mr. Wells." Julian was being mocked. The man in front of him knew exactly who he was. Julian could see it in the smirk on his face.

"Carlos Rivera. It's been a long time old friend." Julian shook his hand.

"It's been decades, Derek." Again, an emphasis on "Derek." "And who is this lovely woman?"

Julian couldn't help but pull Alexis in closer to him. He pivoted her slightly behind him. "This is Alexis."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Alexis. Julian could tell by wrinkle in her brow that she picked up on his fear.

Carlos took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Oh no, senora, the pleasure is all mine."

Julian pulled her back behind him and cupped her face with his hand. "Alexis, do you mind if I speak with Carlos for a moment? I'll catch up with you at our table."

Worry was written all over her face, but she nodded. Reluctantly, she kissed his cheek and left to her seat. 

Julian turned around to face Carlos head on. Now that he had a moment to recover from the shock of seeing his old friend, and realizing he'd been made, Julian brought himself up to his full height. "What are you doing here, Carlos?"

"I'm here to enjoy the gala and raise money for cancer research," a large, patronizing smile was plastered over his face.

Julian moved next to Carlos and put a hand on his back, patting firmly. He felt a gun tucked in his waistband. Then Julian moved his hand up and grasped Carlos tightly by the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing here, amigo?" said Julian

"I already told you."

Julian squeezed harder and heard Carlos grunt. "Are you here for me?"

Carlos laughed, "No, amigo. I'm not here for you. Believe me, I was surprised to see you walking around the hotel a couple of days ago."

"Then, what is it?"

Carlos laughed. "You're not my boss anymore, Julian. And you're lucky I don't blow your hand right off my neck."

"Are you heisting the gala?"

Again, Carlos laughed. "A heist? What, do you think I'm desperate for cash?"

"I don't know what to think. Is there a contract here? A hit?"

Carlos threw and arm back knocking Julian's hand way. He moved his face inches from Julian's and said, "Keep your head down and you might make it out of this alive."

Julian grabbed Carlos by the lapels. "What are you planning?!" he said it forceful whisper.

Carlos smiled again. "You'll soon see."

"Listen, pal. You better not touch a hair on Alexis's head, or I'll come after you with everything I have."

"Look, Julian, you've been out of the game a long time. There are a lot more powerful players than there were in the eighties. You've got nothing to come after me with anymore. I suggest you get your hands off me, or Alexis is the first person I aim for."

Julian yanked Carlos closer. He reached around and grabbed at the gun behind his back.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Do you really think I'm alone?"

Julian stilled. He turned and looked around the room. There were over a dozen men spread around the outside of the room. Clearly guns for hire.

"You see my friends?" said Carlos. "And those are the ones in the room. I've got more all over this building and throughout the square."

Julian let go of Carlos and took a couple steps back.

"This is happening, my friend," said Carlos. "I suggest you keep your little girlfriend close by. And when the gunfire starts, keep her head down."

Julian looked to Alexis who was staring at him with a worried expression. "Let us get out of here, man. If this isn't about us, let us go. We won't tell a soul, I swear."

"I can't do that, compadre."

"Why the hell not?!"

Carlos came in close, his voice low and serious. "No one gets out of here until I get what I need."

Applause rose up in the room. One of the LLS executives was speaking on the stage. Julian felt the panic rise in his chest again. He looked to Alexis who was getting her note cards ready for her speech. Then he looked back to Carlos who was smiling with all his teeth. 

"...so I am honored to present, Ms. Alexis Davis!"

The room erupted in applause as Alexis stood and walked to the stage. Julian wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't be up there. She was too big a target. He took steps toward her as she smiled bright. "Good evening. Thank you for such a warm reception..."

Julian looked around the room at the men. They were taking AR-15s out of the back of their coats. 

"Alexis!" he yelled, running onstage to her. Her eyes went wide as he barreled closer. Julian saw the moment she looked over his shoulder at the men raising their firearms. A look of terror frozen on her face. 

Julian grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the stage. He put her between him and the wall as he raced to the closest table, his hand pushing her head down as they ran. 

Somewhere between when Julian first yelled for her and when he had her crouched on the floor behind a table, the guests started screaming and the guns started firing. He covered her with his body trying to make her as small a target as possible.

"Should we run?" she asked.

"No, there are too many."

She looked up at him, "Derek, if we don't make it..."

He grabbed her face in his hands, "We're going to make it. I promise you." He kissed her. "I promise."

She nodded and hid her head in his chest.

Soon, the room was silent. Julian looked up over the table. Carlos was standing on the stage. All his men had their weapons trained on the guests.

Carlos walked up to the microphone Alexis stood at just minutes before. A large smile spread across his face. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Make yourselves comfortable. This is going to be a long ride."


	9. Playing God

Playing God  
________________________________________________

"Stay down, Alexis." said Derek, as he pressed her down and against the wall. They were crouching behind a table off to the left of the stage. His body shielded her from the men with guns.

Derek peeked over the table. Alexis remembered the look of fear on his face when he ran into the man who seemed to be leading the group. Carlos, he called him. How did Derek know him? Alexis realized Derek was a near stranger to her. She wondered what she didn't know about the man she'd been falling for since they laid eyes on each other two days before.

But as she buried her face in his chest, she knew she trusted him. She was certain of that even though she didn't know much about him; she knew the essence of him. She pulled herself tighter against him. His arms held her strong. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. She knew it was probably an illusion, but she felt safer with the comfort he offered.

"Who is he? What does he want?" she asked.

"Carlos Rivera. He was someone I knew when I was young. I don't have a clue what he wants."

"How did you know him?"

"He worked for my family. Remember I told you my father was a career criminal? I was in the family business, too, for a while."

"Does this have something to do with you? With your family?"

Derek shook his head, "He said he was surprised to see me. He said it had nothing to do with me. But he wouldn't let us leave."

The sound of scraping on the floor filled their ears. Derek peeked back over the table to see what was happening. "They're closing the drapes and clearing tables and chairs. It looks like they're moving everyone into one group."

Alexis tried to lift her head to catch a glimpse. Derek pulled her down and back into him, "Get down, he's coming." Alexis could hear Derek's heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest. His hands tightened around her. And as the sound of footsteps grew closer, his heart raced faster and his grip got tighter.

The footsteps stopped next to where they were crouching. "Come on you two lovebirds. I want you over here."

Derek looked down to her before slowly rising. She stayed wrapped in his arms as they moved to standing. 

"Carlos," said Derek. "Come on, man."

"Don't make me shoot you, compadre. Or your girl. Because I will. Ven."

Derek pulled Alexis with him. They started walking toward the crowd of other guests. Hostages, Alexis corrected herself. They were hostages now.   
"Give me your cell phones," said Carlos.

Julian took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Carlos. "Mine is in my purse. You moved it with the tables," said Alexis.

"Good. Ok, here's where you two part ways," said Carlos. 

"No," said Derek. "We stay together."

"I decide what happens. Your pretty little girlfriend has a special seat on stage with me. I want to keep a close eye on her."

Derek pulled Alexis behind him. "What the hell, man? You said this didn't having anything to do with us! Why are you doing this?"

Carlos laughed. "I said this didn't have anything to do with you, compa. I never said it didn't have anything to do with her."

"What?" said Alexis. This was about her?

Derek grabbed Carlos by the lapels, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Carlos kept laughing, "You have no idea who you've been banging the last few days, do you?"

Alexis flushed. What could this be about? Her first thought was Sonny. She wondered if Carlos had an agenda with Sonny.

"Why don't you inform me?" said Derek.

Carlos stopped laughing and got serious. "Get your hands off me."

Derek looked daggers in the man's eyes before letting him go. When he released him, he pushed away and stepped back to stand between Carlos and Alexis.

"Ms. Davis," said Carlos. "Kindly step up to the stage."

Alexis made to move, but Derek wrapped and arm around her waist holding her still.

"I will shoot you in the head, old friend," Carlos whispered to Derek.

"You'll have to shoot me to keep me away from Alexis."

Carlos pulled out a gun from his waistband and aimed it at Julian's head. Alexis flinched, grabbing at Derek.

"I'm not fucking around!" said Carlos.

"Neither am I! Ava will have your head for this."

"Your sister's been out of the game for years."

"My sister has a kill list as long as yours, and you know it!"

"One little threat to Lauren and Ava will be handled."

"You threaten her daughter and Ava will destroy everything you hold dear."

Carlos stepped closer to Derek. He positioned the gun under Derek's chin. They stared each other down. Alexis was pulling at Derek's arm, but it was fruitless. 

"Dame uno de los pendejos!" Carlos yelled to his men.

Alexis saw one of the armed men grab a hostage by the back of the coat and pull him to his feet. Alexis recognized the hostage as one of the executives of the foundation she shook hands with when arriving to the gala. The man was thrown to the ground about ten feet from Carlos and Derek.

"Ms. Davis, every time my orders are not followed, I will put a bullet in a hostage."

"No! Please!" begged the man on the floor. "You said if I complied I'd live through this."

Carlos turned from Derek and pointed the gun at the man. "I lied." 

He fired. 

Screams of hostages were drowned out by Alexis's own scream of "Oh God!" She felt Derek's arms wrap around her.

"That wasn't necessary, Carlos," said Derek as the screams died down.

"It was necessary. More than you know. You need to understand how serious I am."

"I get it. I know you wouldn't do something like this unless you were serious. I'm just asking you to let me go with her," said Derek. "Come on, man. After everything we�ve been through. I saved your life more than once."

Carlos closed his eyes as if struggling with the memory.

"Please, Carlos. I love her."

Alexis lost her breath. She was so confused and overwhelmed. She just watched someone get murdered in cold blood. Then Derek just said he loved her. She didn't know if he meant it, or was just saying to get what he wanted. Alexis didn't have the energy to figure it out. 

Carlos looked to Derek with sympathetic eyes. "If you interfere with anything I do, I'll kill you, and I'll make her suffer."

Derek nodded. 

"Two chairs center stage," said Carlos to Derek. Then he addressed his men, "And clean this mess up!" he pointed at the dead body. "I don�t want it to stink in here. Deliver this filth to Union Square. And when the police call I want them on hold for at least an hour waiting on me. In the meantime, I've got another call to make." Carlos left the ballroom by way of the staff only area Alexis and Derek occupied not too long before.


	10. Breaking Facades

Breaking Facades

________________________________________________

 

Derek led Alexis to the stage. He took two of the chairs from where the band played and placed them in the center. Alexis sat with him, grateful he found a way for them to stay together. She looked out over the room and tried to estimate how many hostages there were. It looked like no one made it out of the gala once the gunmen arrived. As a matter of fact, by the significant lack of blood and bodies, it didn't look like there were any casualties save the man who was shot in front of her a few moments ago. The center of the room was crowded with what looked like ALL the guests of the gala. Bullet holes riddled the walls and the ceiling. 

Were they purposefully aiming away from the guests?

With the night progressing in an old building in a city known for cold evenings, Alexis felt a chill. Goosebumps ran down her arms. She felt Derek's hand travel across her shoulders feeling the bumps. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It was still warm from his body, and she loved the scent it carried. Then he put an arm around her, pulling her close, and rubbing her arms to warm her. She tried to think of the last time she'd ever been so cared for.

He whispered, "What could Carlos want with you?"

"I wish I knew."

"Best guess?"

Alexis exhaled, nervous about Derek's reaction to what she thought this was all about. "I'm closely connected to Sonny Corinthos."

Derek's eyes got wide, "How?"

"I'm his attorney."

"You're a mafia lawyer?" Derek put his face in his free hand. 

Alexis gave a whimper, "That's not all. Sonny is the father of my second daughter, Kristina." She grimaced waiting for his appalled reaction. 

Instead, his shoulders bounced in silent laughter. He turned to face her, clearly amused. "I didn't see that coming."

She bumped him with her shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

"Seriously, Alexis, I've been worried about your reaction to some of the more unsavory parts of my past..."

"Well rest easy, your criminal history just makes you indecently more attractive to me, and I'd probably just have your babies, give you legal consult, compromise my ethics, and keep you out of prison." Alexis cringed at her own inappropriate humor. She knew she was just trying to cope with the stress.

In a warning to stay quiet, Derek's arm squeezed tight around her. Alexis looked up and saw Carlos coming near. He was moving with purpose. He hopped up on stage and pulled up a chair in front of Derek and Alexis.

"I need you to make a video for me," he said to Alexis holding up his cell phone.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just say that you've been taken hostage. We're treating you decent, but you've seen me kill a man to make a point. Let the camera know I won't hesitate in harming or killing you if I don't get what I want."

"Who are you going to send it to?"

Carlos smiled. "Someone who cares about you."

"Is it Corinthos?" asked Derek.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you sending it to Sonny Corinthos? Is it some kind of message to him? Are you going after his territory or something?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean she knows Sonny Corinthos?" asked Carlos.

Derek laughed. "Come on, brother. You didn't do your research?"

"I'm his lawyer," said Alexis. "And the mother of his child."

"Are you shitting me?" asked Carlos.

Alexis shook her head.

"Fuck!"

"You should really just let her go with a big, fat apology to Corinthos. And to me, for that matter."

"Shut up!"

"It's your only chance of surviving this, Carlos."

"Damn it! I have no choice, Julian! If I don't do this, I lose everything that matters to me!"

"Who's making you do this? Tell me and I can help you get out of it."

"You don't have a clue how dangerous these people are, and what they're capable of!"

"Then tell me!"

"No! I just need the goddamn video from Alexis. Now!"

The men looked at Alexis who was sitting with her mouth hanging open. Connections fired off in her brain, logically coming to an understanding long before she emotionally processed what she heard.

"Alexis?" said the man Carlos just called Julian. The man she'd been calling Derek for two days.

"Who are you?" she asked. 

His jaw dropped alongside hers. "Alexis..."

"He called you Julian."

"I told you I had a past, Alexis. I made a lot of changes to my life to get where I am. To get out of that life."

"Julian. You said your family was in the business. Sam said she found her father." Her hand covered her mouth as she seemed to put the pieces together. 

"Alexis..."

"You're Julian? Julian Jerome?"

He nodded.

"My baby's father?"

He nodded again. "I found out this morning. Sam found my sister, Ava. She got our samples and left for New York. I planned on telling you after your speech."

"Oh my God," she said breathless. Julian watched Alexis stare at him like she was meeting him for the first time. Like the last two days had been completely erased. "You're different. You look different," she said.

"I had surgery in witness protection. But it's me, Alexis. I remember that night in Hanover. I remember you."

"As nostalgic and enlightening as all this is," said Carlos, "I need that goddamn video now!"

Alexis jumped in her seat.

"Give her a break, Carlos. She just found out I'm her baby's father," said Julian.

"I don't have time for this shit. Are we going to have another dramatic reveal when you find out her real name isn't Alexis Davis?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's Natasha Cassadine, daughter to the psychotic royal descendants of the Romanovs who've been involved in more terrorist crimes against humanity than your family could dream of."

Julian looked to Alexis, mouth agape. Alexis shrugged and said, "When you put it that way..."

"Can we do this now?" said Carlos exasperated. 

Alexis stared at Julian in shock and wonder and shame and hurt. "Let's get this over with," she told Carlos.


	11. La Verdad

La Verdad  
________________________________________________

Julian was wrong when he told Alexis earlier that night there was nothing cold about her. Her shoulder was frozen to him for the next few hours. Any attempts at talking to her were met with angry side-eyes and exasperated sighs. He supposed he needed to give her some emotional space to process everything.

Julian checked his watch. It was three a.m. Carlos wouldn't let Julian go with Alexis and her armed escort for her bathroom break. Even in hostage situations women took a ridiculous amount of time in the facilities. Julian was getting antsy waiting to have her in his sights again. He was pretty confident Alexis was the least likely person to get hurt for now. At least until Carlos got word on whether or not his demands were met.

Julian took advantage of his moment alone to wave Carlos over for a word. Carlos took his time responding, certainly a power play he was enjoying since Julian was no longer his boss. It wasn't often Julian didn't have the upper hand in a given situation. This was maddening for him. Eventually, Carlos came over and sat on one of the chairs near Julian. He leaned back in his seat and waited for Julian to talk.

"Alexis is going to need some rest soon. She can't sleep in this chair."

"Not even with her baby daddy as a pillow?" Carlos laughed. "Though it doesn't look like she wants anything to do with you right now."

Julian wasn't amused.

"Fine, You can sleep over there." He pointed to the back of the stage by the wall. "But I want a clear line of sight to you both. No hiding."

Julian nodded. 

Carlos was shaking his head in disbelief. "You got it bad, amigo. You would die for that woman?"

"Come on, Carlos. You can't tell me in the last twenty years you haven't met someone. Fallen in love."

The look on his old friend's face told Julian that Carlos had found love.

"And Alexis is the mother of my child," said Julian. "I can't begin to tell you how that changes things between a man and a woman. Just the idea of her carrying my baby. Giving birth."

"I know, compadre. Trust me. I know." Carlos had a pained look on his face.

"You got a kid, Carlos? When did that happen?"

Carlos rubbed his eye. Julian thought he might have seen a tear forming there. "Last year. My wife had a baby. A boy. Eduardo. Sabrina calls him Teddy."

"Your wife? Congratulations, man. A wife. A kid. You've come a long way."

Carlos nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Julian. "Why risk all that for whatever it is you're doing here?"

Carlos shook his head. "I was out of the game. I was retired in Puerto Rico."

"Someone must have something big on you."

Carlos couldn't hide the tears welling in his eyes any longer. "They have Sabrina and Teddy."

"Oh shit, man. I can't imagine."

"You get it now, compa? You understand why I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes? You just met up with Alexis a couple of days ago. I've known Sabrina her whole life. I've been in love with her for ten years. I was there when she gave birth to Teddy. I would kill anyone and everyone in the world to get them home."

"I get it Carlos. But maybe we can help you. You don't have to be threatening Alexis with guns."

"Yes, I do. You don't understand how complicated and messed up this situation is. Everything I'm doing is because I HAVE to do it. You can't help me, Julian. I've already got help anyway."

"Who's helping?"

Carlos let out an amused, "Hmph," clearly not ratting on his benefactor. 

"Fine. Tell me who took your family."

Carlos looked toward door, "Ask her."

Julian turned to find Alexis walking back in the room. "She doesn't know anything."

"She knows what kind of evil bitch would steal a mother and baby from their home in the dead of night."

"Carlos..."

Carlos stood before Julian could respond. He left as Alexis got back to the stage. She sat in her seat next to Julian. Julian noticed she still lacked the warmth and affection for him that was there before she found out he was Julian Jerome.

He turned to her. "Alexis, talk to me. Please."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were in her eyes.

"I wanted to wait until after your speech. I didn't want to put that on you before you had to get up in front of all these people."

"You found out about Sam this morning?"

He nodded. "After you left my house, my sister showed up. Ava said Sam went to visit her yesterday looking for Julian Jerome."

"Ava Jerome is your sister?"

"Half-sister, yes."

"Sam found you? She swabbed you?"

Julian nodded, smiling. "Our P.I. daughter hacked into Ava's computer and found pictures of me with Ava. Tricking Ava is not usually a smart move, by the way. Anyway, Sam came to my house to ask how Ava knew me. She heard Ava telling me about her meeting with Sam."

Alexis sighed in relief. "Danny. He has another chance." More tears fell.

Julian nodded. "I hope I'm a match. I can't wait to meet him."

"He's a good boy. My favorite little guy in the world."

"He's our grandson, Alexis." Julian smiled, loving the idea. "We share a daughter and a grandson."

Alexis looked to him imploringly, "You weren't trying to hide your identity from me?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've been desperate to tell you. When I saw you in the lobby before the gala, you took my breath away. I can't explain it, sweetheart. Knowing who you are to me and to Sam...I can't even find the words. I've never...I don't...Alexis..."

"Julian," she said, smiling. He felt pleasure and warmth run down his body at the sound of his name from her lips. "Or do you prefer Derek?"

"I'm tired of hiding."

"Then Julian it is." The affection was back in her gaze. 

He stood holding his hand out to her. "Come on. Carlos said we can rest back here." She placed her hand in his and followed him. He was relieved to be touching her again. They sat together on the floor leaning against the wall. Julian pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing can happen to you, Julian. You might be Danny's last hope," said Alexis.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Carlos won't kill me."

"But he might try to kill me. You can't interfere. You can't risk yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alexis..."

"I'm not. Danny's life means far more to me than my own. I know you haven't met him yet, but I need you to make him your priority. If that means choosing to protect yourself over me, you have to do it. I'll never forgive you if you die and you were a match for our grandson."

"It won't come to that." Julian didn't allow himself to consider that possibility. However bad Carlos was, he wouldn't be that cold. "Carlos needs you. You're his leverage."

"There is going to come a time when my value is gone."

"Then he'll leave us alone."

"You don't know that. You don't know why he's doing what he's doing."

"Actually, we just had a chat. I know some of why he'd doing this."

"Why?"

"Someone kidnapped his wife and son. I don't know the details, but he says he's trying to get them back home."

"Oh my God. Who would do that?"

Julian looked down at her in his arms, "Well, he said you would know."

"How would I know?"

"I'm not sure. He said you would know what kind of evil bitch would steal a mother and her child out from their beds in the middle of the night."

"An evil bitch?" He watched her close her eyes in defeat. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Helena. He has to mean Helena. My stepmother."

"The one who killed your mom?"

She nodded. 

"Why would your stepmother be involved?"

Alexis shook her head. "I don't know. There is nothing that awful woman wouldn't do. And if it means terrorizing my family in the meantime, all the better for her."

Julian squeezed her tighter. "Try to get some rest, Alexis. We'll figure something out."


	12. Bargaining

Bargaining

________________________________________________

 

"No, please!"

Julian was startled awake by Alexis grabbing his shirt. He felt the fear in her touch and heard it in her voice. His reaction was to jump to his feet and shield Alexis against the wall. The light shining through the curtains told him he'd been asleep for hours. As he oriented to what was happening around him, his eyes locked on the gun Carlos was pointing at him.

"What the fuck!?" said Julian.

"I need your girl," said Carlos. 

"Carlos, man, get rid of the gun. We'll help you. You don't need to do it like this."

"It has to be done like this. Now come on, Alexis. Or I'll shoot your boyfriend in the head."

"No!" she yelled. She forced her way around Julian. He grabbed her wrist trying to keep her with him. She turned to him, pleading, "No, Julian. Danny needs you. You have let me go."

"If her loved ones cooperate," said Carlos to Julian, "I won't hurt her."

Julian nodded and let her go. Carlos pulled her to center stage. There were three other hostages standing with her. They were in a line a few feet apart.

"Call him," said Carlos to one of his men. Julian watched as they set up a tablet to facetime the four people lined up on stage. An unfamiliar face showed up on the screen. He had dark hair and dark eyes, much like Alexis and Sam.

"Alexis! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Nikolas."

"Mr. Cassadine," said Carlos, walking behind Alexis. "Now you see we've been forthcoming with you. Your aunt is alive and well."

"You need to let her go!"

"Not until you sign that paperwork our mutual friend has presented to you."

"Presented to me? Mutual friend? He's holding a gun to my head and trying to force me to sign away my birthright. My son's birthright!"

Carlos walked in front of the line of men on the stage. Julian could see the fear in their gait from behind. Carlos held up his gun and fired two times. One shot in the head of two of the men in line. They dropped, the only sound in the room were their bodies hitting the floor.

"For fuck's sake!" yelled Nikolas. 

Julian stepped several feet toward Alexis. If Carlos raised his gun again, Julian would run for her.

"Sign the document, Mr. Cassadine!"

Nikolas banged his hand on the table in anger. 

"God damn it! Sign the paper!" yelled Julian. "He'll kill her!"

Carlos raised the gun and shot the third man in the head. Julian made to move toward Alexis.

"Stop, Julian!" she yelled at him, tears filled her eyes. "Danny! Please, Julian. Danny."

"Alexis," said the man on the tablet who she called Nikolas. "Sam called this morning. He's a match."

"Oh my God." She turned to Julian again. "You need to stop. You're Danny's only chance. Stop interfering."

"Tell him to sign the paperwork, then!"

"It's done," said Nikolas. Julian could see him signing a contracting resting in front of him. "Let her go. It's all yours," Nikolas looked angrily at someone outside the range of the tablet's camera. 

A man's hand came in the picture and grabbed the paperwork. "You have twenty-four hours to get you and your son out of my house, little prince," said a man's voice.

"Who is that, Nikolas?" said Alexis. "Who is doing this to us?"

"You'll soon find out, Natasha," said the man's voice as the screen turned off.

Julian ran to Alexis and held her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. "Carlos, you can let us go now," said Julian. 

"The fuck I can," he said.

"What do you mean? You got what you needed from her. Let us go now!"

"No, that man got what he needed!" he pointed at the tablet. "My family is still being held by Helena Cassadine!" 

"She won't give them up for me. She hates me," said Alexis.

"No, she won't give them up for you, but she'll give them up for someone else." Carlos turned to his men. "Throw the bodies off the building into the square. Make it as big of a show as you can. The more eyes the merrier."

"You're attracting attention?" asked Julian. "What the hell for?"

Carlos smiled, "Just a little pea and shell game, amigo."

"Distraction? We are a fucking distraction? For what?!"

"For your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend." The look on Carlos' face was sympathetic.

"What?" asked Alexis. "Who?"

"Who do you think your dragon lady stepmother would keep as a little pet snake?"

"Jerry?" said Alexis.

Carlos just nodded his head.

"Who is Jerry?" said Julian.

"Jerry Jacks," said Alexis somberly.

"Jerry Jacks? The international terrorist?" Julian looked at Alexis, exasperated. "Boyfriend?"

Alexis just shrugged.

"You weren't kidding about indecent attraction, were you?"

Alexis rubbed her face in her hands.

"Carlos, the Press just ran a story on Jerry Jacks about a month ago. He was just captured off the shore. He's incarcerated awaiting transport to Europe for his trial."

Carlos smiled, "Transport is set for tomorrow morning."

"And all of the Bay Area's firepower is in Union Square, pointed at this building. They won't have the extra guards for the transport, and they won't have the officers to respond when he gets free."

"Why wouldn't they change the transport date to when they have more available officers?" asked Alexis.

"Because his trial is Wednesday. He has to be there in time or it might get pushed back for months," said Julian.

Carlos laughed, looking proud of himself.

"Helena stole your family so you would get Jerry free?" said Alexis. "That doesn't make sense. Why am I involved?"

"His benefactor," said Julian. "The man with your nephew."

"Helena took my wife and son. She's had them for two months now. She demanded I help get Jerry free because she was going to use him to help her take down a mutual enemy of theirs. But just ask your new boyfriend here, Ms. Davis, how well I take to threats."

Julian realized, "You contacted Helena and Jerry's mutual enemy to team up against them. Your helping him and he's helping you."

"Yep. He supplied me with the manpower and the weapons to free Jerry and get back my family, and I gave him an opportunity to take over Cassadine Industries and the Cassadine Estate right from Helena's golden little prince."

"So it was no coincidence I was asked to be the keynote speaker at an event that took place the weekend of Jerry's planned escape," said Alexis.

Carlos clapped his hands at her revelation.

"Does Jerry know I'm here?"

"He does not. He'd probably kill me for it. I plan to team up with my new friend again to help him rid the world of Helena Cassadine and Jerry Jacks for good, long before Jerry can get his revenge on me."

"Quite frankly, you'd have my full support in getting rid of Helena."

"Good to know."

Things still weren't adding up for Julian. "How the hell did you get the LLS to have Alexis speak at their event?"

"I knew Alexis had that grandson with leukemia. It was the only thing I could think of to get her over here. I dug up some dirt on Harold Wiedman." He pointed to the blood stain on the floor of the first man he shot the day before. "He was an executive who snaked his way up the organization. "Julian saw Carlos' face turn sour. "Turns out he has a fondness young girls. Very young girls. I told him where and when to have their gala, and I told to get Alexis out here or I'd expose him. I also told him to invite a few of his pedo friends to attend the gala with him." Carlos gestured at the new bodies on the floor. "I took great pleasure in using them as motivation for the cooperation of this group and the cooperation of your nephew."

"And throwing them off the roof into Union Square is going to create quite the buzz from law enforcement," said Julian.

"Making it easier to spring Jerry tomorrow."

"Brilliant, my friend."

"Who was the man holding a gun to my nephew's head? Who is crazy enough to go after Helena and Jerry?" asked Alexis.

Carlos smiled, "Your brother, the bastard prince."


	13. A Way Out

A Way Out  
________________________________________________

They'd spent another whole day waiting for the WSB to initiate Jerry Jacks' transport. Every moment they spent away from Port Charles allowed Danny's cancer to do more damage. 

At least they ate a decent breakfast that morning. Carlos had the kitchen staff keep working though the whole fiasco.

"I can't believe how simple their escape plan is," said Alexis.

"Occam's razor," said Julian.

"Indeed. So they're just going to blend into the crowds of people leaving the hotel?"

"Carlos said all the men are documented hotel guests. When Carlos gets the word Jerry is free and Helena returns his family to him, then they're going to send all of the hostages from the whole building, not just this floor, out at the same time. They're threatening all the hostages now that if they tell who was involved, they'll go after their families. It might work."

"Where's Carlos?"

"He's cutting off his hair and assuming an alias."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, as soon as we get out of here, can you fly with me to Port Charles? We need to make sure you're a viable donor for Danny as soon as possible."

"With pleasure. Hopefully we won't get caught up in too much red tape with all this nonsense."

"I'd like to see them try. I'm ready for a good legal fight."

Alexis felt a tap on her shoulder, "Excuse me, Ms. Davis?" Alexis turned to find one of the hostages standing behind her. He was wearing a tuxedo. He had salt and pepper hair cut close to his head and wore thick rimmed glasses. Alexis felt Julian's arm wrap around her waist pulling her slightly behind him.

"How can I help you?" she said.

"You could return Mr. Jerome his coat and put mine on instead. You know, under the facade of being your plus one. At least until we get past the caution tape in the square."

"Impressive, Carlos. I didn't recognize you," said Julian.

"I try." Alexis reluctantly gave Julian back his coat and took the one Carlos offered. "And for next few hours, the name is Joe. Joe Rivera."

"Your brother?"

Carlos nodded. "Swiping his passport and identification was easier than having some made. Here." Carlos gave Julian his cell phone and Alexis her clutch purse. "I had one of the guys look for your ID," he said at her questioning glance of how he knew it was hers.

"When do you find out about Sabrina and Teddy?" asked Julian.

"Any minute. The team already delivered Jacks to Helena's men."

"And if she doesn't let them go?" asked Alexis.

"I'll find her and string her up by her toenails."

"Aren't you planning on doing that anyway?" said Julian.

Carlos grinned again.

"Well, I'm impressed you held up a whole building and only killed 4 people."

"I tried. A few WSB officers didn't make it through Jerry's transport, but that couldn't be helped."

"I got one more question for you," said Julian.

"Shoot."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Valentin Cassadine provided me with a WSB list of known criminals in the area when I was putting my team together. Your file came up. I didn't call you because it looked like you were really trying to stay clean and off the radar. Then you go and hook up with my primary target."

Julian chuckled.

Carlos' phone buzzed with a message. A deep sigh of relief escaped him. "They're safe. It's time compadres."

Julian kissed Alexis on the crown of her head. Carlos motioned to one his men, giving him the thumbs up.

"Alright, everyone," yelled the man. "You're free to go! Exiting calmly and in single-file formation is NOT recommended. Cause a ruckus and get your asses to freedom!"

Carlos, Julian, and Alexis joined the crowd of hostages fighting to get to the stairs and the elevators.


	14. Unwanted Sacrifice

Unwanted Sacrifice

________________________________________________

 

It was night in Port Charles when Alexis and Julian's plane landed. As Alexis sat in the car tucked in Julian's arm on the ride home, she wondered why she didn't feel a sense of relief. She was home. She and Julian were safe. They had a donor for Danny. Everything worked out well. As soon as Danny was healed, they'd have their happily ever after.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" said Julian.

"I don't know. I have this feeling of dread in my stomach."

Julian rubbed a hand on her abdomen, as if that would take it away. "Is there anything I can do?"

She laughed, "You can fly across the country to meet your grandson and give him your bone marrow."

"Done." He lifted her face to his. "You've been through a lot in the last couple days. It's going to take some time for you to settle down."

"You're probably right. And I'm happy Nikolas is going to be staying with us. The idea of my half-brother threatening him and taking everything he owns makes my blood boil. And if I'm this angry, I can only imagine how Nikolas is feeling. I want to keep an eye on him. He has enough Cassadine in him to seek vengeance, but if all the rumors I've heard about Valentin are true, that will be a dangerous undertaking."

"Then I'm glad I'll be staying with you, too. I don't like the danger your nephew's revenge agenda puts you in."

"I'll be fine. Valentin has no reason to go after me. I want nothing to do with my family's estate."

"He had no reason to go after you this weekend, but that didn't stop him."

"I'll be careful. I want to see our grandson grow up."

Julian kissed her. "Good." He kissed her again. She couldn't wait until they were in her bed. Maybe that was why she was so tense. Being around Julian the last two days, even with everything that happened, had to have built up a lot of sexual tension. They were still kissing when the car stopped in her drive.

"We're here," said the driver.

Alexis stepped out of the car and noticed two cars in her drive. One belonged to Nikolas. The other she didn't recognize.

"I wonder who's here with Nikolas," she said. 

Since they left in such a hurry, they didn't bring any luggage with them, so Julian had nothing to carry in. Julian opened the door for Alexis. 

Alexis stopped in her tracks. Julian moved quickly around her, shielding her from what was in her house. An unexpected, but familiar man was sitting on her sofa drinking a cocktail.

"Now, darling, I can't see you when this brute eclipses you that way. Please, come around so I can get a look at your lovely self properly."

"What the hell are you doing here Jacks?" said Julian.

"Hasn't Alexis told you, Mr. Jerome? She and I have shared quite the liaison together."

"What are you doing in my house, Jerry?" said Alexis. "The last time I saw you, you poisoned my children and grandchild and tried to kidnap me."

"Can't bygones be bygones, darling?"

"Get out of here, Jerry."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He sipped his drink again.

"Where are Nikolas and Spencer?"

"Spencer is staying with his grandmother while his father finds them a new place. And Nikolas is having a private conversation with his grandmother back in one of the rooms."

Alexis jumped toward Jerry. Julian caught her and pulled her back. "She's in my house?"

"Oh, Natasha, how lovely to see you again," said a icy voice coming from the hall.

Alexis turned her head to find the bane of her existence walking into her living room. Nikolas was following behind.

"Are you ok?" she asked Nikolas.

"I'm fine. Grandmother was just leaving."

"I had to meet with my grandson to find out how his legacy was swindled from him by another of Mikkos' bastard children," said Helena.

"You have your information, grandmother. Please leave."

"I just have one more loose end to tie up, dear Nikolas."

"What's that?"

"This ever present thorn in my side," she pointed to Alexis, "helped that traitor Rivera and Valentin take our fortune, and then she helped Rivera escape. She's going to need to pay for her interference."

Jerry stood, "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Oh, Jerry, stop with your sentimentality. Alexis has clearly moved on to her latest suitor. She's forgotten all about you, and you should do the same."

"I will not allow you to harm Alexis."

A gunshot rang out and Alexis felt herself get pushed to the floor. A heavy mass was laying on top of her. 

"Grandmother!" said Nikolas. 

Julian eased off of Alexis and stood up, helping Alexis up with him. Julian kept himself between her and Helena. Alexis looked to Jerry and saw him crouched on the floor bleeding. She tried to run to him but Julian grabbed her around the waist and wouldn't let her go.

"What a shame, Jerry," said Helena. Alexis hadn't even seen the gun Helena was holding. She must have been hiding it in her pocket. Now she had it in her hand, ready for her next target. "Our mutual hatred for that bastard Valentin could have led to a very lucrative and satisfying relationship."

Jerry could only grunt as he held his stomach in pain.

Helena then turned the gun on Julian and Alexis. "This must be the notorious ex-mobster, Julian Jerome. Why, Natasha, you have developed quite the ability to seduce dangerous and powerful men. You've become as much of a tramp as your mother."

Alexis looked over and saw Nikolas had his phone out. She hoped he was calling the police.

"Let Nikolas and Julian leave. You can do whatever you want with me," said Alexis.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun. None of your daughters are here to witness my killing you the way you saw me kill your mother. One of these gentlemen will have to be a substitute."

"You're not killing Alexis," said Julian. "Nikolas and I can easily overpower you, and you don't have time to shoot us both."

"Nikolas knows better than to try to harm me. So, would you like to take the bullet for my late husband's little, bastard daughter? Or should I put one in her head?" said Helena.

"No! Julian, no! Danny!" said Alexis. 

"Grandmother, no one needs to be harmed. Just leave, please."

Helena pulled a long dagger out of her coat and held it up in her left hand for Alexis to see. "Does this look familiar, Natasha?"

The wind was knocked from her lungs. It was the dagger that killed her mother. Julian was forcing her behind him, but Alexis was fighting him. Didn't he understand he had to live for Danny's sake?

"We'll let your suitor decide, Natasha. Mr. Jerome, who do you think should get the bullet for retribution for interfering with my plans?"

"Me," said Julian. 

"No! Julian! Danny! Danny needs you! I won't forgive you if you let her do this to you!" Alexis was mad with panic.

Julian wouldn't let her get in front of him. 

Helena smiled as she pulled the trigger, hitting Julian in the chest. "Julian! No!" Alexis dropped to the floor with him, checking for a pulse, but too panicked to find anything. She put her hands over his wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"I wonder who will be your grandson's bone marrow donor now?"

"You knew?!"

"Of course I knew! And as fun as it's been to watch the two of you fight over my bullet, it's time for me to go. I just have one more trigger to pull."

She pointed the gun at Alexis. 

"Grandmother! Don't. Please," said Nikolas.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I've waited years for this moment."

Alexis watched Nikolas charge after Helena, ramming her against the wall. They stood together, frozen for moment.

Nikolas dropped to the floor with the dagger in his chest.

"No!" yelled Alexis. She wanted to run to Nikolas, but she couldn't leave Julian. Julian had to survive. He was Danny's only hope!

Alexis flinched as the front door banged open. A tall, dark-haired man barged in holding a gun on Helena. Helena looked to the man in fear.

"Valentin," said Helena, breathless.

Alexis took advantage of Helena's distraction, ran to Nikolas and pulled the dagger from his chest, afraid he might lose too much blood, but also desperate for a weapon. Helena turned hearing Nikolas groan in pain. Alexis charged her with the knife, stabbing it in her heart. Their eyes locked as Alexis pulled the dagger out and pushed it back in. Helena fell in a bloody heap on the floor. 

Alexis looked up to the man Helena called Valentin. The brother she'd never known. He had a gun in his hand. She waited to see his next move. 

Valentin put the gun in his waistband. "Stop the bleeding on Jerome. I'll take Nikolas."

Alexis nodded and ran to Julian.

"An ambulance?" she asked, not wanting to leave Julian's side to call. Answering sirens sounded in the distance from the call Nikolas made earlier.

Alexis looked down at Julian. His eyes were closed and blood was all over. "Julian. Please don't die. I need you. Please don't die."


	15. A Perfect Match

A Perfect Match

________________________________________________

 

Alexis pushed the button on the hospital elevator repeatedly, trying to get the thing to move faster. When the doors opened she ran to the room that had been her home away from home for the last several days. Sam had convinced her to leave to take a shower before Julian woke.

Alexis pushed through the door and was surprised to find her brother sitting next to Julian's bed talking to him as if they were old acquaintances. 

"Julian? You're awake?"

He reached for her. Alexis sat next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Good as new." He hummed in contentment as Alexis held his face in her hands as she assessed his well-being for herself. When she was satisfied, she kissed him gently. He smiled brightly when she pulled away.

"Valentin here was filling me in on the last few days," said Julian.

"I was just letting Julian know he should be recovering soon and he has been confirmed as a viable donor for Danny. They'll start the process as soon as Julian is healthy enough to undergo the procedure," said Valentin.

"What happened to Helena and Jerry?" asked Julian.

Alexis felt her heart go cold. "Jerry is in ICU. He's expected to recover. He'll be sent to Europe to account for his crimes."

"And Helena?"

Alexis didn't know how to tell Julian what she had done to Helena.

"Alexis heroically stopped Helena by impaling her on her own sword," said Valentin. 

"Unfortunately," said Alexis, "her body disappeared during the from my house in the commotion of all the emergency responders. No one knows where she is or if she survived."

"Oh, I'm sure our dear stepmother survived. Cockroaches are quite good at that."

"Have you checked on Nikolas?" Alexis asked Valentin.

"He's still doing fine. He was even able to sign the new contract we discussed for him helping me stop Jerry and Helena."

"Really? You went 50/50 on everything?"

"60/40. Frankly, I thought I was being generous at that."

Alexis decided to stay out of their squabbles over the estate.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to see that the movers are getting my things to Wyndemere safely."

Alexis watched her half-brother leave. 

"That was strange," said Julian. "Waking up and that man being the first person I see. That's one hell of a way to meet the family."

"You're telling me. Our first act of sibling rivalry was him having me held hostage, and our first act of bonding was trying to kill our stepmother."

"And I thought my family had problems."

She laughed and kissed again. She seemed to be looking for excuses to kiss him.

"The police don't know about his involvement in the hostage situation?" he asked?

"There's no evidence one way or another."

"And you're ok with being civil with him?"

"I'm keeping a safe distance, but you know the old adage, 'Keep your friends close and your evil half-brothers closer.'"

"You know, I don't think I've heard that one before," he laughed, then grunted in pain. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He smiled at her, "Kiss me." Alexis returned his smile and dropped her lips to his. After days of kissing unresponsive lips, joy flushed through her as his opened his mouth for her tongue. "Mmm," he gave a satisfied groan.

"Hello?" Alexis heard Sam's voice at the door. She grumbled quietly at the interruption. 

"Sam," said Julian. She had brought two people with her. He tried to sit up, but his injury forced him down. He groaned in pain. Alexis adjusted his bed to raise his head. "This must be Danny," said Julian. Julian's eyes were wide. Alexis could see the sparkle of moisture forming in the corners. 

"We were just on our way home after Danny's testing. We should be coming back in a couple of days to start the chemo he's going to need before receiving your donation."

"Hi Danny," said Julian.

"Danny," said Sam, "This is your grandpa. Grandpa, this is Danny."

Alexis looked from her grandson, to her daughter, to Julian. She warmed as she thought of how Julian helped her give Sam life, and all these years later he would be doing the same for Danny.

"And who are you?" Julian asked the man standing next to Sam. 

"Julian," said Alexis, "Do you remember me telling you how we confirmed Julian Jerome was Sam's father?"

"Yes, there was another family member. A half-brother." Julian's eyes widened again and turned to his son. "You're Lucas?"

"Hello," said Lucas. 

"You look like just like Cheryl." 

"And a bit like my father, I think."

Julian turned to Alexis. "Thank you." He brought her hand to his lips and kiss her palm.

"For what, exactly?"

"For clearing the fog. For the first time in my life, it's gone. It's completely gone. There's just...clarity."

Alexis shook her head not knowing what Julian was talking about. Maybe it was the medication he was on. She just kissed him and watched the joy in his eyes as the man sat with his family for the first time, starting a new chapter in all their lives.


End file.
